Protected by a Dark Guardian
by EmilyA198527
Summary: After having witnessed the shooting of a local, Kristen Andrews found herself being put into witness protection and herself being transported to stay with Detective Mark Callaway. She wasn't prepared for one thing: Her protector happened to be a 700 year old vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is the start of a new book that I am working on. The only character I do not own is The Undertaker.

Chapter One

 ** _I can't believe that this is happening to me!_**

 **Nestled in the backseat of a pitch black Yukon, Kristen Andrews, a cashier in her mid-twenties, found herself being driven away from her family, her friends, her job that she had been working at for several years, and her whole life in general after she had witnessed something that has put her life in danger.**

 **It was a slow morning at the shop where she worked as a cashier, and started to have a conversation with one of the customers when they had come up to pay for their belongings. They were just discussing some things they had heard in the news when the sound of what seemed to be a gun going off out in the parking lot caught her attention and also alarmed the elderly woman that she had been talking with for a brief moment.**

 **Her training had her to get to somewhere safe immediately with the customers, but her curiosity as to who it was that had pulled the trigger got the better of her. Kristen came around the front of the counter to where the woman was, and guided her arm gently around her body before she assisted her to walk around to the other side of the register and spoke to her in a soft yet firm tone of voice.**

 **"** **Stay right here, miss. You will be safe here until I get back."**

 **"** **Where are you going?!" The woman asked, frantically, highly scared at the thought of herself being left there.**

 **"** **I am going to go to the doors, and see if I can identify who it is that is shooting outside in the parking lot." Kristen did her best to speak to the woman in a quick but caring way as to help her relax. "I will be right back once I figure out who it is."**

 **"** **What if he shoots you?!"  
**

 **"He won't."**

 **On that note, she left the side of the elderly woman and made her move towards the sliding doors of the store. She inched her way up towards the doorway as the doors slid open for her, and peered outside into the parking lot to see if she could make out as to who it was that had been causing the noise.**

 **Her eyes moved over towards the left side of the parking lot close to where the entrance to the property was, and discovered the sight of a man standing over the body of an elderly man who she thought to be the woman's husband. She looked from the dead man to that of the shooter that was holding the gun in his hand. He had on a hoodie and it was hard for her at first to tell who it was. However, her ears managed to make out who he was when he made a single statement over and over.**

 **"** **That is what you get for not doing what I told you to do the first time, old man!"**

 ** _Holy shit! That's The Devil!_**

 **There was a man in the area that everyone simply referred to as 'The Devil'. No one knew his name. He didn't have any family or friends from her knowledge. Everyone in town did their best to stay away from him since he was notorious for going after someone if he thought they did something to upset him. He was a loose cannon, and he had just went off on a man that probably didn't do anything to him at all.**

 **She stood there a little too long because when she went to turn to go back into the store, her eyes found his looking right in her direction. Her throat pushed a lump down it as her body was frozen for a moment where she was at. She wanted to run back inside the store, but she was scared to do that out of fear of him making a rush to the store and coming in after her and the customer. From where she stood, her eyes could see his hand holding the gun in it to slightly be moving in her direction.**

 ** _Is this how I am going to die? Am I am going to be shot dead at work, trying to protect a kind old woman who had come in to do a little shopping?_**

 **The sound of several police sirens going off in the nearby area gave her some relief as they made The Devil put his gun away inside his hoodie. She watched him make a gesture towards her that she would be the next on his list as he darted out of the parking lot to keep the police from getting a hold of him for what he had done.**

 **Kristen let out a sigh as she watched the police cars come flooding into the parking lot. She stood there while the older woman walked out to find out what was going on. She had went to tell her what had happened when her fear about the woman being the wife of the dead man came true from finding her running forward with tears in her eyes. It took every bit of her resolve to not break down at the sight of the woman discovering that someone she loved with all of her heart was now dead on the ground.**

 **It didn't take long for one of the police officers to come up to her and get a statement from her as to what she had seen happening. Kristen made sure to not leave out anything, including the fact that he had made a gesture in her direction that she would be next on his list of victims. She told them everything that she could possibly think of that might help with their investigation.**

 **Unfortunately, she found that she was a little too good on the details that she had given to them.**

 **Not long after she had spoken to the police officer, Kristen discovered herself being taken down to the police station by the same officer to meet with his boss and a few other high ranking members of the force to go over with them what she had told him. She told them word for word what she had told the officer from being at her job to having witnessed who it was and ending it with him having made a gesture towards her that she was next.**

 **To her own surprise, she found that the men were not going to be letting her go back to her job or her home. They thought that she would be in too much danger if they did that with him being a local and knowing the area in their small town. It was the decision of the chief that she would be placed in a witness protection program, and taken out of the area to somewhere else for her to stay until they were able to capture him and she could testify against him. They wouldn't listen to her pleas for them to reconsider their decision, and kept informing her that it had to be this way or she wouldn't live long once she walked outside of the station.**

 **Sitting in the back of Yukon, she held her hands in the lap of her white sundress she had been wearing at her job for the day with a denim jacket over top of it. Her feet tapped against the floor of the vehicle in the white flats she had been wearing. A light breeze blew to where she was sitting in the back area, causing her wavy hair to sway slightly. She watched the scenery going by her in a blur while she kept asking herself questions about the whole thing.**

 ** _Why didn't I just go back inside the store a few moments before he had looked over? Why didn't I just leave out the part about him making a threatening gesture towards me? What is going to happen to my apartment, my car, and all of my other belongings back at my apartment?_**

 **The whole situation distressed her to the core of her being. She just wanted to be at her home, telling herself this was all a bad dream. Letting out a heavy sigh, she eased her eyes shut with the intent of trying to get a little bit of sleep before she had to meet the person that she was to be staying with. The police chief didn't show her a picture of what he looked like, but she did remember his name.**

 **Detective Mark Callaway.**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: The only character I do not own in this story is The Undertaker

Chapter Two

 **In the thriving city of Lexington, Kentucky, the sun was starting to dip down in the sky as the late afternoon hours had begun to slip into the early evening. People were heading home from their jobs and getting themselves prepared for when they go to sleep from having worked during the day.**

 **For those who worked at night, their day was just beginning.**

 **On the east side of the city, at a small warehouse that had an apartment in the upper levels of it, the day had just begun for its resident that called the area his home.**

 **Detective Mark Callaway of the Lexington Police Department had woke up recently, and slipped out of his room in a crimson button up shirt, denim jeans, and black loafers that he had decided to wear for the evening. He had started to walk down some stairs when he brought himself to a stop at the sight of some of his shutters being open on the ground floor and the last of the day's sun to be shining all over the living room area.**

 ** _I'll take care of this before I burst into an inferno of flames._**

 **He brought his left hand up to where a button was embedded into the wall and used his index finger to press down on it. His eyes watched as the shutters closed themselves shut, cutting off the dangerous rays of light that could have a devasting effect on him.**

 **Mark wasn't like other men in his department with the police force he worked with. He happened to be a vampire that was not far off from turning seven-hundred-years-old. Through the centuries, he had picked up a few tricks and tips to keep others from finding out what he was and living under the radar to avoid being seen as 'different' to everyone else.**

 **He made his way down the stairs once the danger had passed, and walked over to where his refrigerator was nestled. Opening the door, Mark retrieved a bottle that looked to be a wine bottle and took it over to the counter top by the sink where he had his wine glasses nestled on a small rack. He picked up one of them prior to setting it down and pouring the red contents of the bottle into the glass to a point.**

 **It had the appearance of red wine…but it wasn't the kind of drink that it looked to be. Instead of the alcoholic beverage, the liquid happened to be the blood of a pig that he had picked up at a butcher's shop near his home.**

 **Mark's diet to keep him from drinking human blood consisted of animal blood to quell his thirst for humans. He had come across the substitution several years ago, and found it to be a life saver for him, as well as something that would help him get by without having to experience a blood lust episode.**

 **Leaving the bottle on the counter, he brought the glass up to his mouth, and took a sip from it, savoring the refreshing taste. His body moved over to where a table was in his kitchen area and sat himself down on one of the chairs presented. His focus shifted to where a brown folder was nestled that he had left there after his boss stopped by earlier to talk to him about a client that he wanted him to take care of and protect from The Devil.**

 **The same psycho that had been tormenting people in his city in the past had made his way to a town not far away from there, and had recently killed a local in that town with someone having witnessed the act. He knew that The Devil was someone who would make sure to tie loose ends, and he would have to keep the person safe from them at all cost if they were going to bring him to justice and stop his reign of terror.**

 ** _Since the house guest is on their way here, I better take a look and see who it is that I am going to be sharing my home with._**

 **Mark flipped open the folder that was nestled on the surface, and found his body nearly stopping all its functions from the picture of a beautiful woman to be looking at him with an uncanniness that had him whispering out a single word.**

 **"** **Katrin."**

 **Katrin was a mortal woman he had met in the mid-fifteen hundreds when he was staying at the home of a friend to his creator in the countryside of Iceland. He had arrived there on the night of a grand party, and was introduced to her when they had accidentally bumped into one another. Their brief encounter led to a courtship together and him proposing to her. Everything seemed to be heading in the right direction for the two of them to be together, as well as for him to turn her into a vampire like himself.**

 **However, one night changed the course of his happiness and plans for their future.**

 **A group of villagers stormed into his home on his wedding night with Katrin, and attacked them both. He struggled to get free and get out of there with Katrin, but he was unable to save his bride. By the time he had gotten freed from the people holding him back, his wife lied dead from the villagers being merciless in their attack on her.**

 **The memory of that night reminded him of the sadness losing his wife and the unbridled rage that had him murder the entire village for a group having taken the life of his wife from him. He had worked hard to overcome the hatred living within him that had the power to make him take the lives of countless people and learn to not give into those emotions so easily.**

 **Looking at the photo of the woman that he was to protect from the psychopath he was after, Mark felt like he was being given another chance at happiness with someone who brought him back to life just by looking at their photo, and he was prepared to do all that he could in order to make sure that history did not repeat itself.**

 **His gaze moved down to the name of the individual, and found it to be as mesmerizing as her picture.**

 **"** **Kristen Andrews."**

 **Mark whispered her name with a bit of a sensual tone to his voice. He hadn't met her yet, but there was no way that he could deny being aroused from her picture and the way her name rolled on the tip of his tongue. His focus shifted towards the door to his apartment when his hearing picked up on the sound of a car pulling up outside of the apartment building, and knew exactly as to who it was.**

 **"** **She's here."**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: The only character I do not own is The Undertaker

Chapter Three

 **Stepping out of the Yukon, Kristen looked up to the place, hesitantly, when she discovered that the place she had been brought to was an old warehouse structure.**

 ** _Is this some kind of a joke? Are they really going to have me stay here at some rundown building under the thought I would be safer here instead of a hotel room in the city?_**

 **She was disturbed from knowing that this would be where she would be staying until the guy was caught and she wasn't in anymore danger. The area was in a place of Lexington where there wasn't a lot of people around, and those that were around didn't appear to be the type she could trust.**

 **Turning back to the open door of the vehicle, Kristen brought her large, black bag out and put the strap over oen of her shoulders. She shut the door in time to hear the police chief speaking to her for the first time during their trip there to the location.**

 **"** **Here we are, Miss Andrews." He said," Your home away from home for the time being."**

 **"** **And you are pretty sure that this place is safer for me to stay in than at a room at a hotel in the heart of the city where there are more places and people around?"**

 **She didn't even try to mask her annoyed tone in her voice as she responded back to the man who made the decision for her to be in the protection program to start with. This was not the kind of place she had in mind, and it didn't give her the feeling of safety that she was expecting to be experiencing. Her eyes watched him do his best to calm herself as he spoke to her.**

 **"** **Miss Andrews, I can reassure you that you are in a very safe place. This building has cameras going at all times all over the place, and, if someone was to try and break in, there is an alarm system in place that will go off and alert everyone inside."**

 **"** **Good to know that there are security measurements in place so that way when one of the locals tries to break in that there will be something going off to try and scare them away from breaking in."**

 **"** **Let me get you inside and introduce you to Detective Callaway. He is the one that will be watching over you and making sure that nothing is to happen to you until we catch that lunatic."**

 **"** **Very well."**

 **There was no point getting around it. She would have to go inside at some point, unpack her belongings, and face the fact that this was her home for the time being.**

 **A soft sigh escaped her lips as she walked with the chief over towards where a metal sliding door stood. Her frame walked with a bit of discomfort to it due to the weight of the bag getting to her some. Reaching the large piece of metal, her attention shifted towards a beeping sound that was going off.**

 **Her eyes did a double take at a camera scope narrowing in on her face. The sight of it slipping forward to get a picture of the chief and herself had her looking at it in both curiosity and nervousness while the sound kept going.**

 ** _When the cop said that there was security in place, I never thought that his version of security would be something straight from a science fiction novel._**

 **Kristen looked at the camera with a little uneasiness washing over her until she registered the man beside her to be putting his face in the line of the camera's vision as he spoke up.**

 **"** **Open up the gate, Callaway. It's getting dark out here, and I would like for Miss Andrews to get settled in sometime before midnight tonight."**

 **The playful yet sarcastic tone in the officer's voice had a faint smirk to dance across her face as the camera's scope retracted. She turned her attention onto the steel door as it was opening up to reveal an elevator nestled on the other side of it.**

 ** _An elevator? Well, at least I won't be doing a lot of walking to get where I need to be._**

 **She stepped onto it with her escort, and watched him press a green button that was beside a red one. Her eyes moved over to the steel door to see it shutting them off from the outside world prior to her body registering the elevator rising upward with her inside of it with the chief at her side.**

 **As she was being taken upwards, her mind shifted away from frustration at the area to curious thoughts being more noticeable to her. She pondered not only about the layout of the apartment but the detective that was to be her guardian.**

 **The police chief never showed her a photo of who the man was that was to be watching over her or told her what he looked like at all. She was going into this blind and not being aware as to who this was and what he looked like.**

 ** _Well, I guess I will be finding out who this is, and what he looks like when we get to the apartment soon enough._**

 **She waited patiently with her bag remaining on her shoulder. After a few moments, her body jerked slightly from the elevator coming to a stop. Kristen looked to where another metal door was nestled, and watched it starting to slide towards the right.**

 **Her eyes went to peer into the apartment when they focused in on an attractive man to be standing across from her in a crimson shirt paired with some jeans, and with piercing eyes that made her entire body shiver and heat up at the same time. As she looked at him, soaking in his appearance, her ears picked up on the police chief speaking up beside her.**

 **"** **Miss Andrews, this is Detective Mark Callaway. He will be watching over you here. Detective Callaway, this is Kristen Andrews. She is the one who will be staying here with you at your apartment and who you are to keep safe."**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: The only character in this fanfiction that I do not own is The Undertaker.

Chapter Four

 ** _Oh my god! She looks just like Katrin did when we first met so many centuries ago._**

 **Mark couldn't speak at first due to the surprise of coming face to face with the woman that not only looked just like the one he had lost more than a couple of centuries ago but who he was to watch over and keep safe until the man that wanted her dead was captured.**

 **He thought he had gotten rid of his feelings for the woman that had a special place in his heart, but there was no way that he could get over the fact that a woman that reminds him so much of his beloved Katrin stirred passionate emotions back to life within him or even try to tell himself that he was going to be able to resist those temptations.**

 **After a few lingering moments of silence, he flashed her a warm and inviting smile and extended a hand out for her to take as he spoke up to her.**

 **"** **Hello, Kristen. I'm Detective Callaway, but you can call me Mark. I'm not really big on formalities like my boss here is."**

 **He made sure to keep the tone towards her to be both charming and light-hearted as to break down any walls that she might have up at the moment. His effort seemed to pay off from finding her to be smiling a little as she took oen of his hands into one of hers while her voice responded to his greeting.**

 **"** **Nice to meet you, Mark. It is good to meet you and finally get here."**

 **"** **Was it a long drive?"**

 **"** **It was a little longer than I really cared for."**

 **His heart raced and beat loudly for joy at being in the presence of someone like Kristen who could remind him what it felt like to be alive again, something he hadn't been able to really savor since he was turned into the creature that he had become.**

 **Moving his eyes to the bag that was hanging from her shoulder, Mark noticed quickly how the weight from it was causing her some unwanted discomfort and making her have to lean to a side, slightly. She was under a large amount of stress from having it pressing down on her, and he couldn't let her struggle with that anymore.**

 **He removed his hand from hers, and, in one single movement of his hand, he removed the strap from her shoulder where it had been pressing down on her, and transferred the bag onto his shoulder, taking the weight onto himself. The sight of surprise on her face had him smiling at her as he started to speak up to her.**

 **"** **I wouldn't be a very good host if I let you be in pain on your first night in my home, would I?"**

 **His eyes shifted from a growing expression of shyness on her face to where his boss stood. He spoke to him in a professional but friendly tone as he looked to him.**

 **"** **Has Kristen had anything to eat for dinner?"**

 **"** **No, Callaway."**

 **"** **And why has she not had anything to eat?"**

 **"** **Because I didn't stop to get any food for either one of us out of wanting to save time for the two of us to get here before it got any later."**

 **The response from his boss had him feeling a bit annoyed. This man didn't even think to get food for this beautiful woman during their trip, and she was probably starving to death by now. He could have picked up a little something for her but he chose to not do that, and that pissed him off.**

 **Keeping the words he really wanted to say to his boss inside, Mark gave a nod towards him shortly before he issued a response to him.**

 **"** **That is fine, Chief." He said. "I am going to call a pizza for Kristen for her to eat since I have already had something for dinner."**

 **"** **That sounds good, Callaway. I'm going to get going and let you help her get settled in for the night. I'll talk to you tomorrow."**

 **"** **Sounds good."**

 **He silently thanked God as he watched his boss remain in the elevator as Kristen stepped towards him. Since he would be leaving them, that would mean he would get to spend time with her on their first night in his apartment, finding more information about what she had seen and her own personal life if she chose to tell him that information. Mark pushed the door shut, and listened to the elevator going back down, alerting him that his boss was on his way out. With him out of his line of vision, he turned to Kristen with a smile on his face and spoke to her like he had before addressing his employer.**

 **"** **Let me get you settled into your room, and then I'll see about ordering some food for you and get some movies from my collection for us to watch."**


	5. Chapter 5

Note: The only character I do not own in this fanfiction is The Undertaker

Chapter Five

 ** _He makes it sound like dinner and a movie with ordering food and then seeing what movies he has on hand for the two of us to watch tonight._**

 **Kristen proceeded to walk with him in a direction away from the elevator door. Her eyes glanced around at her surroundings, and soaked in the urban but laid-back atmosphere of the apartment. The way everything looked to her surprised her that he was there alone since it was very well decorated and had several nice pieces to it.**

 **The more that she let herself look to the area, the more her curiosity about him being single or not crept into her mind. It seemed strange to her that he was the only one there with her and that the way everything was laid out seemed to scream at her that perhaps he had a significant other who helped him put the place together.**

 **Reaching the top of the stairs, Kristen found him leading her down a walkway going to the left. She moved down the path a little more with him until she noticed him to be stopping at a door as he broke their momentary silence between themselves.**

 **"** **All right, Kristen," Mark said, "this is the room that you'll be staying in during your time here with me. I have taken the time to make sure that the room was prepared for you."**

 **"** **I appreciate that, Mark. I am sure that your partner and yourself had to work quickly in order to get everything fixed up."**

 **She chose to answer in a way that would have him answering the questions in her mind about him being single or not. However, she instantly regretted her decision and wished that she hadn't had done what she did.**

 **It didn't take long to get a reaction out of him. She noticed him stop moving towards opening the door to glance at her with a bit of a grin on his strong face as he spoke to her.**

 **"** **There is no partner that helped me with the preparations, Kristen. I have done all of this by myself without the help of anyone else."**

 **"** **Oh?"**

 **She could only get out a single word at first from where she was nestled due to being surprised at him revealing that he wasn't attached to anyone at the present time. It only took a few moments for her embarrassment for what she said to come to light and have her pleading to him for forgiveness.**

 **"** **I-I'm sorry. I just thought-"**

 **"** **It is okay, Kristen. You don't have to apologize. I understand that you were curious about if I was in a relationship with someone already or not."**

 ** _Thank god that he is so understanding of me and he didn't act like I am a freak for having made the assumption of him dating someone already and then asking for him to forgive me for my stupid suggestion._**

 **Deep inside herself, Kristen felt the embarrassment slip away and be replaced with a comforting embrace. She didn't feel the need to be on edge anymore around him since he was so understanding of her.**

 **Her attention shifted at the sound of the door to the room being opened in time to see him moving inside of her room with her bag on his shoulder. Kristen made the move to follow him inside the room to see for herself where she would be staying for the time being.**

 **Her eyes danced around the area she was now in, soaking in the simple but urban appearance of the room. It wasn't lavish but it had the essentials that she needed for the time that she was to be there. There was a dresser and a closet for her clothes, and a lamp next to her bed on a nightstand that would allow her the chance to read at night before she went to bed.**

 **"** **It is not much, but I'm sure that you will be comfortable here."**

 **Her focus moved over to where Mark was to find him easing her bag onto a comforter that was stretched out over the bed. She drew in a breath of air prior to speaking up.**

 **"** **It will be just fine, Mark. I don't need a lot of things to make me happy, but I am thankful that there are places to put my clothes and a lamp for me."**

 **"** **You are happy because there is a lamp?"**

 **"** **Yes since it will let me read at night."**

 **"** **You like to read?"**

 **"** **I do very much so."**

 **"** **It is good to know then that I am not the only one here that loves a good book."**

 **She couldn't resist but smile at him a little bashfully from the way he spoke to her and how he carried himself. He brought something within her out into the open and she couldn't seem to hide it as much as she tried to.**

 ** _What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be acting this way towards him, someone whose job it is to protect me from The Devil back home. Why am I behaving like a girl in high school who is getting shy because the one boy she has a crush on is giving her some attention?_**

 **While debating about her behavior with him around herself, her attention shifted to him once more when she had noticed him moving to the doorway. She watched Mark look to her with his charming smile on his face as he spoke to her in a way that made her smile remain on her face for the time being.**


	6. Chapter 6

Note: The only character I do not own in this fanfiction is The Undertaker

Chapter Six

 **"** **I am going to go downstairs, and put in an order to the local pizza shop for them to deliver some food here for you before I see about getting out some movies for us to watch." Mark kept his voice calm and gentle to her as he spoke. "Just unpack your belongings and rest. You don't have to worry about doing anything else. I'll let you know when the food is here."**

 **He watched her give a nod of her head before his body moved across the threshold of the doorway. He only managed to make it a few steps towards the stairs before he head pressed his back against a wall on the path that he was on, and closed his eyes.**

 **Being in Kristen's presence and resisting urges growing inside of him were becoming an issue to him that was greater than any other threat he had faced during his seven hundred years of being a vampire. He had went to war against multitudes of men with just a fraction of his own that would have made a normal man run in fear of his life. He had been in situations where his very existence was on the brink of being ended by the hand of creatures many people in today's society would classify as 'fairytale monsters'. To him, it seemed that he had been through it all and there was nothing he couldn't handle.**

 **However, it appeared that there was one thing that he struggled with, and it was desires burning inside of him for his house guest that were causing a great deal of turmoil to brew within him.**

 **On one hand, he wanted to be as professional as he could be in the arrangement that was made by his boss to watch over her. He had been chosen out of all the others in his department to keep Kristen Safe. His reputation to protect those in need and those who worked with him proceeded him. It had become a part of him to do all that he could in order to keep those close to him safe at all costs.**

 **However, on the other hand, he wanted to feel her in his arms, drawing her body against his, and savor a kiss from her soft lips. She was the ultimate temptation for him to attempt to conquer. In the short span of time that she had been there, longings he hadn't experienced since the death of his beloved Katrin came running and hit him with full force. He wanted her badly, and he wasn't sure how his first night of having her in his home was going to work out.**

 **Mark worked to control his breathing as a means for him to work through the lusts that were clawing away at him to get out and have control of his body. It was during this time that the beast who dwelled within him reared its head, and delivered it's own message, revealing its thoughts on the matter.**

 ** _Quit trying to resist something that you want so badly, Mark. Give into the urges inside of you…Give into who you are._**

 **It took the monster's statement to snap him out of his state of being. The idea of him allowing himself to give in to what it wanted and who he was alarmed him. He couldn't let Kristen find out that he was a creature that so many books had been based on. He wouldn't allow that.**

 **Pushing away from the wall, Mark found the strength to make his way to the top of the stairs. He moved down them towards the ground floor of his apartment at a quick pace. The creature within him needed to be silenced, and the only way that could happen be with blood.**

 **He moved to where he had left his bottle of blood out on the counter, and wrapped one of his hands around the neck of it before swigging a portion of the liquid down his throat. Placing the bottle back down, Mark could feel the monster retreating back to the shadows for the time being after having been satisfied with what he had given to it.**

 **It wouldn't bother him if he fed, and it had blood to be satisfied with. There would be peace to follow its disappearance for the time being and he would make good use of it.**

 **A sigh escaped from his mouth as he took the bottle and eased it in the refrigerator. He retrieved the wine glass he had been drinking out of, and brought it over to the sink to clean and wash it up. He was an immortal being with all the time in the world, but he liked things to be done in some order in his home to keep it from looking like an animal lived there. Drying the goblet off, he placed it back on the rack, and moved to where his cellphone was in the living room.**

 ** _I wonder what she would like to eat from the pizza shop. I'd hate to order something for her and she hate it. I better-_**

 **His train of thought was interrupted by the faint sound of someone sobbing. He shifted his gaze towards the direction of where Kristen's room was, and could tell that the sobbing was coming from her. Immediately, he wanted to run up the stairs and rush into her room to find out what the source of her unhappiness was, but he didn't want to scare her. He took the time instead to start moving up the stairs at a steady pace that would allow him to move without much noise being heard as to not cause her to be on edge.**

 **Once he had gotten to the top, he slipped up to the doorway of the room, and peered in to see her crying while her hands held a photograph within them. Mark wanted to rush in, take her in his arms and comfort her, but he was nervous of seeming too forward with her. He struggled with his emotions and with his need to be professional in this situation until his body crossed the threshold. With himself now in her room, his piercing gaze fell upon her as his voice came across as being both deep and concerned for her.**


	7. Chapter 7

Note: The only character I do not own in this fanfiction is The Undertaker

Chapter Seven

 **"** **Something wrong, Kristen?"**

 **The sound of Mark's voice snapped her gaze away from the photo to find him slowly moving to the side of the bed that her body was nestled on. Almost immediately, she flipped the picture over and tried to hide the fact that she had been crying by putting blame on something else.**

 **"** **N-No, Mark." She said. "It's just my allergies. They are messing with me right now. That's all."**

 **She hoped that maybe he wouldn't think it was anything other than allergies bothering her. Unfortunately, she realized that he was not buying it.**

 **Her body registered his tall physique moving to sit beside her on the bed with his legs beside hers that were hanging off a side of the bed. She sat there in silence with her head bowed down and eyes on the photo for a few lingering moments when she noticed one of his hands motioning to the photo that she was trying to not let him see. It was shortly after this that she registered his deep voice coming across to her as more soothing.**

 **"** **Can I see the picture?"**

 **She wanted to resist. She tried to convince herself that her willpower was strong enough that she could keep him from finding out the truth behind why she had been crying. If she believe that she could do it, it seemed like it was something that was achievable.**

 **However, she didn't count on the power of his presence, as well as his piercing stare.**

 **Kristen looked to his face with some tears lingering in her eyes, and found his gaze to be not only looking deep into her soul but that it was displaying a comforting atmosphere to her, showing her that he only wished to make her feel better. Her eyes held the line of contact with him while small shivers ran throughout her entire frame from his voice dropping down to a whisper.**

 **"** **Please, Kristen. Let me see the picture."**

 **As much as she didn't want to reveal it to him, she couldn't bring herself to deny him. She glanced to the photo that she had faced down with the white side up. Her fingers trembled slightly out of nervousness, but they eased the picture into his grasp. She watched him flip it over prior to waiting for his reaction.**

 **The image that had brought her to tears was one that she had forgotten being in the back several years ago when she had moved to the town she had been in before being brought there to his apartment. It was a photograph taken at a birthday party celebration for her grandmother, who she called 'mammy', with her beloved relative posed next to her in the picture. That day was a very happy one filled with laughter, food, and games that everyone enjoyed.**

 **The reason as to why she cried over it was a simple one: She missed her Mammy. She needed her to be there to give her strength while she was hiding out from the maniac that wanted her dead. Her grandmother had been gone for over a year, but it still felt like it was just yesterday she had died.**

 **Kristen tried to stay strong and not shed anymore tears, but it was a task too great for her to achieve. The memories of her grandmother rushed over her and started to do a number on her that left her unable to overcome it. She bowed her head and sniffled with tears building up in her eyes once more as Mark made the move to break their silence.**

 **"** **Was this your grandmother?"**

 **She wanted to speak up in response but her sadness had started to build up inside and caused the words to get stuck in her throat. Instead, Kristen gave a nod of her head to give him a silent 'yes' instead. The tears started to build up more in her eyes to the point they were teetering on streaming down her cheeks.**

 **"** **She looks to be very happy with you in this picture, Kristen. You must have cared a lot about her, and she loved you very much."**

 **Those words were what did it to her. She couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks, and herself from breaking on the spot. She missed her grandmother and needed her so bad that she couldn't take it. With her head already bowed, Kristen had the tears to flow down her cheeks as she sobbed and her body started to shake a little.**

 ** _I need you so bad, Mammy. I wish I could talk to you just one more time. I wish we had one more day together._**

 **She brought her hands to her face in hopes of hiding the tears that were now streaming down. She didn't want to look like a total mess in front of Mark, and feared that her allowing him to see her exposed as she was would have him to treat her in a way that would have him staying at a distance.**

 **To her surprise, Kristen discovered the feeling of strong arms moving around her and pulling her to press herself into something warm. She took a few moments to work through the shock before she realized that Mark had made the decision to take her into his arms, and hold her in a way that would let her see that she wasn't alone and he wasn't going anywhere.**

 **At first, she wanted to ease her arms around him and return his embrace. She wished to let him know that she appreciated what he was doing for her when she couldn't find the words to speak. But, she was scared that he would be weirded out by it and made her question the suggestion. Her doubt about whether or not to embrace him was quickly erased from the sensations of his hands drawing her against him and his head leaning down to rest atop hers as he reassured her that there was nothing to fear.**

 **"** **It is okay, Kristen." Mark said. "You can cry on me as much as you want. I have all the time in the world, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere right now more than here with you."**

 **His words chased away the doubts from her mind, and gave her the confidence to pursue what she was wanting to do. With her hands not shaking as much, she moved her arms around his back, and tightly held onto him, using her actions to tell him that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else than right there with him and how much she was thankful for what he was doing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Note: The only character I do not own in this fanfiction is The Undertaker

Chapter Eight

 **Time seemed to stand still as Mark shared a warm embrace with Kristen. Everything else going on around them at that moment didn't matter to him. The only thing going on that he truly cared about was comforting the beautiful woman who he was sharing his home with temporarily.**

 **He didn't want the moment to ever end between the two of them. The sensation of her body being nestled in his arms with her head resting against his chest made the idea that they would have to part at some point to be an undesirable but honest one.**

 **Slowly, he begun to pick up on her grip on his back easing up, and took this as a sign that she was ready to sit back and talk. His arms reluctantly removed themselves from her while he watched her move to sit back a little for her to look at him. He did his best to not show his pleasure at her choosing to stay close to him instead of scooting away and putting unwanted space between themselves.**

 **With his eyes focused on her, Mark waited for her to collect her thoughts before he made the move to speak up to her, gently.**

 **"** **Feeling better now, Kristen?"**

 **He kept his question short and to the point. There was no need to ask her something that would have been a bigger and probably more confusing one. His piercing stare watched her give a nod of her head as her response found its way out of her soft lips.**

 **"** **Yes, Mark." She replied. "I do feel a lot better now."**

 **"** **I'm glad that I could help you, Kristen. Do you want to talk about it?"**

 **"** **I…I broke down like that after looking at the photo because it brought back all kinds of wonderful memories that I shared with her…and the sad truth that is I can't be with her anymore since she has died."**

 **"** **She will always be with you in spirit, Kristen. She hasn't left you completely."**

 **"** **I know…but it doesn't make the pain go away. Knowing that she will always be in my heart doesn't destroy the sadness and loneliness I feel inside from not having someone to love in my life."**

 **Her words rang true for him in his own situation. Although Katrin had been gone for over more than a few centuries, he hadn't been able to find anything to take the loneliness from him. No amount of blood that he would shed, as well as drink, or the company that he would keep could get rid of her from his mind.**

 **However, the moment that he first laid eyes on Kristen in the elevator, he knew that she was the one. She would be the one that could end the despair that tormented him both awake and asleep, and he would be the one to take all of her pain from her.**

 **His eyes noticed a stray tear starting to go down one of her cheeks, slowly. He brought up one of his hands to rest on her face so his thumb could brush it away. Mark watched her eyes closed from the gesture he was making with his hand on her face while his hand registered her to be resting her face into it.**

 **He knew that she liked what he had done with embracing her, but he could tell that she was very fond of the move he had made with cupping one of her cheeks in the manner that he had.**

 **Holding his line of contact with her eyes, he watched her ease the lids to them open and gaze into his. Mark noticed a need in them lingering along the surface despite her not wanting to give in to those emotions that might have her to be vulnerable once more to him.**

 **He didn't have much room to talk since he was struggling with the situation. He wanted very much to taste her lips despite trying to be professional with her. That line, however, had been crossed when he made the decision to embrace her like he had done in an unprofessional way. But, to savor a kiss from someone that he was to only protect was something that could not only have implications with his job but cause their time there in his home to be more strained and conflicted than he wanted.**

 ** _Can I really not kiss her even when I want to? This is torture for me to not act on what I want to do._**

 **Fighting in his mind over what was right and wrong with the idea of them kissing one another, he found himself gazing more into her eyes and found her to be only focused on him. The way her eyes would look upon him with an unspoken need in them sealed his fate. He couldn't turn away from her at that moment.**

 **Slowly, Mark inched his face a little closer to hers before stopping with enough room there if she chose to back out of it. He looked at her for a moment with their lips so close to touching one another, and saw her not making any move to pull back from him now that they had reached this point.**

 ** _This is the point of no return. I cannot turn away from her, and I am not going to fight this anymore._**

 **He drew in a breath of air, and released it out with his voice delivering a message that was both tender and highly sensual.**

 **"** **Allow me to be the one to help you destroy the loneliness and sadness that troubles you, Kristen, and you will experience pleasures and delights that will bring you happiness you have only dreamed about."**

 **Before another word could leave either of their mouths, Mark erased the few inches of space between the two of them and pressed his mouth to hers, sealing her into a passionate kiss with himself that could burn out the sun with its heat.**

 **The instance that their lips made contact with one another had him gasp for a moment from the intensity of it. He wasn't prepared at first for the impact of it as it took his breath from him. Slowly, he started to gather his thoughts and move his lips along hers, pouring his desires that had built up in him for her into the kiss. As he was savoring her soft lips, he noticed something that he hadn't expected to happen with her.**

 **Kristen was returning the kiss back to him with the same burning need he had for her.**


	9. Chapter 9

Note: The only character in this story that I do not own is The Undertaker.

Chapter Nine

 **Kristen found herself unable to hold back when his lips came crashing down against hers. The moment that they had made contact with one another sent a shockwave to go coursing throughout her entire body, and cause a spark to be set off deep inside of her that had now grown to a full-sized flame.**

 **Her lips moved along with his, matching his passion with her own. She slipped her hands to rest on top of his shoulders, letting her palms glide across the smooth fabric of the shirt he had on. The gesture she had made with her hands was met with a soft but deep moan coming from Mark's mouth that almost resembled a low growl from an animal. As she continued to kiss him back in the way he was kissing her, a jolt raced through her at the sensation of his mouth beginning to slide his tongue into her awaiting lips that showed no resistance at all.**

 **The feeling of him making the kiss more passionate and his hands starting to pull her more to him had her to get more into it with him. She craved him like a drug that she needed to take and no small amount of his medicine would be able to quell the desire burning in her.**

 **Kristen started to return the kiss back to him with her tongue massaging against his. She let her hands rub and massage his strong shoulders. A short gasp of air escaped from her mouth when their lips had parted from him picking her up around her waist to have her straddle his lap over where his groin was located in his pants he had on. Before she could stop herself, a slightly louder gasp left her mouth due to a discovery that the lower half of her body had made.**

 **Mark had a hardon inside of his trousers that was the biggest she had ever noticed before. She hadn't been with but a handful of guys, and sat on their laps from time to time. Nonetheless, none of them had the size that he was packing within his pants, and it was taking her by surprise and off her focus which had been on maintaining the kiss and intimate moment with him.**

 **Kristen had an idea that he was aware of her shock at the girth of his member that was hidden inside his clothes from the light sound of a chuckle leaving his mouth. Looking at him, she watched his delicious lips start to move as his voice came out with a bit of a laugh to it.**

 **"** **Is it safe for me to assume that you haven't sat on a man's lap and felt a bulge as more…profound as mine?"**

 **She didn't really want to answer the question since it would reveal to him that she hadn't been with a man of his caliber before. It scared her in some aspects since, in her opinion, he might think of her to be inexperienced and consider twice on them going any further than what they were doing.**

 **However, at the same time, the idea of them getting tangled with one another made her a little nervous. She didn't think that it was a really good idea to have sex with a cop that was supposed to be protecting her, but it seemed like a delicious one with how things were going and their bodies getting turned on.**

 **Against her wishes, Kristen gave a nod of her head towards him. She bit her lip out of nervousness. Her cheeks had started to blush immensely from her putting it out there that he was the first guy that had a large package in his pants she was sitting on top of. The risk she had taken paid off with a sensual kiss from Mark as a reward. Once his lips had left hers, leaving her speechless, she gazed into his eyes and shivered from delight at his deep voice dripping with unbridled passion.**

 **"** **Knowing that turns me on even more than I am right now."**

 **It shocked her that he was becoming more aroused now that she had revealed her secret to him. Normally, if a girl told a guy that it would the mood since experience is usually one of the things that most men look for in a woman that they are wanting to have sex with. Mark found it to be more of a turn on, and that made her sound a bit excited in her nervous voice.**

 **"** **R-Really?"**

 **"** **Oh yes. Knowing that now turns me on even more, and it is very hard right now to try and control myself from going any further with you."**

 **"** **Is it because that you are a detective that is supposed to only be protecting me and nothing else?"**

 **"** **Unforunately, yes. If we go further than we already have, it might run a risk for me to not only be demoted from my position but also have things between be not good."**

 **"** **How so?"**

 **She could tell that Mark was having internal issues going on with their situation since he was struggling to find the right words to say to her. Looking into his eyes, she shivered at the response he gave to her.**

 **"** **I just don't want an act of passion between us to cause me to lose you, Kristen."**

 ** _He doesn't want to lose me? Why would he think that us having sex would cause him to lose me?_**

 **At first, she didn't quite understand his message since it seemed a little redundant to her that he would lose her if they chose to have sex with one another. But, when the truth behind the message revealed itself, she knew what he meant.**

 **He thought that if they got anymore intimate that the consequence of those actions would be that she wouldn't want to be around him. He was scared at the thought of her turning away from him when that was something she didn't want to even think about.**

 **Mark had awakened something in her that couldn't go back to sleep even if she tried her best to do it. He gave her a sense of fulfillment and thrills that constantly sent chills racing up and down her body. There was no way that she was going to turn from him, and leave him alone in the cold.**

 **Kristen leaned in and surprised him with a sensual kiss of her own that rivaled the one he had given to her. Shivers shot through her once more when she registered his strong arms drawing her more against him. The gesture he made had her arms moving to wrap themselves firmly around the back of his neck. She slowly eased her lips from his just enough to give him her own thought on his fear of losing her before returning to kissing him.**

 **"** **I'm not going anywhere, Mark."**


	10. Chapter 10

Note: The only character I do not own in this fanfiction is The Undertaker.

Chapter Ten

 **Unable to control the urges that were clawing away at him from the inside, Mark kissed Kristen with an intense passion that had been nestled deep within himself, waiting to be unleashed onto the right person.**

 **His strong hands clung to her body, pulling her against his muscular frame, and slide his hands up and down her back, rubbing his palms against the smooth fabric of the dress she had on.**

 ** _I can't take this anymore._**

 **Fueled by lustful desires, his body made a move to where she was lying across the bed and his frame was on top of hers with his hips nestled between her legs from where they had been sitting up and she had him straddled. He had to have her, and there was nothing that was going to stop that from happening.**

 **He broke the kiss with her, and sat up on his knees. His piercing stare burned into her eyes with passion residing within them. Mark's hands moved to where his buttons on his shirt were located, and worked to get them undone. He was pleased to see Kristen making the move to slip the jacket she had been wearing over the top of her dress off as quick as she could while holding eye contact with him.**

 **She wanted this as much as he did and she wasn't going to back down from it either.**

 **Losing patience with the buttons on his top, Mark yanked his shirt open, exposing his toned midsection. His hands removed the top from his physique and tossed it to the side, exposing an array of various tattoos being scattered up and down his arms and across his midsection. He watched her eyes take in what he had on display for her, and he could tell that she was wanting to touch him but wasn't sure about it.**

 **The sight brought a smile to his face and gave him motivation to be a little daring and bold for the first time in centuries with a woman. He grasped her hands and eased them onto his abdomen while a husky tone emerged in his voice on its way out of his mouth.**

 **"** **It's okay to touch me, Kristen. You are the only one that gets to."**

 **His smile nearly turned into a smirk from noticing her to be looking at him in shock from him having gotten a hold of her hands, placing them on his midsection, and giving her permission to touch him. Her facial expression made it very hard to keep from letting out a laugh that was buried in his throat.**

 **Instead of giving into the chuckle, Mark leaned back down, and sealed his lips against hers before the sound could slip from them. The chuckle that had started to make its way into her mouth changed into a pleasurable moan from her hand gliding around on his abdomen.**

 ** _She is making it really hard to not go as slow as I have been. Her fingertips are leaving a trail of fire and it is really difficult for me to not rush right into us fucking one another right now._**

 **It was taking every bit of his vampiric strength to keep from ripping her dress right off her body and all of her underclothes, and go right to driving his rock hard member inside of her body. He wanted so bad to already be inside of her, but he didn't want to rush things with her and have her to be uncomfortable or in pain.**

 **His lips continued to passionately kiss hers that were locked onto his while his hands were gliding up and down the sides of her curvaceous frame, feeling the womanly shape that had caught his eye in the elevator along with her likeness to Katrin. He couldn't understand why so many other wanted to be rail thin or try to look like a Barbie doll. Women should have curves and not made to feel like they are less because they had them.**

 **He slipped them down to the bottom of her dress tail, and gathered some of it up into his hands, gently. Mark held onto the kiss with her as his hands stayed where they were, waiting for him to start having them to work on moving her dress up.**

 **A few lingering seconds passed before Mark started to inch her dress up her body. He made sure to be careful with it as to ensure he didn't tear the dress or move too fast to where it would startle her. His method of movements was to make sure that she got much more pleasure from him than with any other man she had been with before him.**

 **Once the dress had gotten to her waist, Mark eased out of the kiss with her. He worked to catch his breath before he could speak up. It delighted him to hear her trying to catch her breath, and know that he was doing exactly what he wanted to do in order for her to enjoy what he had to offer. He gave it a few more seconds before the words finally came out.**

 **"** **I need you to lift your arms up for me."**

 **Mark watched her do as he said, moving her hands from his body to be over her head, without any hesitation. He found her gaze not leaving his for even a moment. She was entranced by him as he was by her. A faint smile started to appear on his face while he started to work on getting rid of the dress she had been wearing from a thought that came to him.**

 ** _After tonight, Kristen, you will be mine._**

 **Removing the dress from her body and tossing it onto the floor where she had her jacket laying, the sight of her gorgeous body wearing a lacey, white bra and a pair of white satin panties excited him much more than he already was. His eyes scanned over her luscious frame, taking in every inch of her that was before him. It was taking every bit of his resolve to keep his animalistic, lustful desires in check and not take over him at that point.**

 **Leaving back down, Mark whispered to her shortly before his lips met hers in another sensual kiss.**

 **"** **You are absolutely perfect, Kristen."**


	11. Chapter 11

Note: The only character that I do not own in this fanfiction is The Undertaker. When I go to make this into a book, the names will be changed.

Chapter Eleven

 **He became possessed with a beast of unbridled desire. There was no way that he could stop himself, and the more Kristen moaned into the kiss with him it only increased his need for her.**

 **His lips started to travel from hers to over to one of her cheeks. He placed kisses against her soft skin on the way to where her neck was located, leaving a trail of fire behind it. Once he had gotten to a side of her throat with his kisses, he found himself faltering a little.**

 **The feeling of her blood running beneath the surface of her skin and her increase heart rate added a new temptation for him to conquer as the vampire part of who he was started to wake up in time to tease him.**

 ** _Just one little nip, Mark._** **It whispered with glee.** ** _A prick of one of your fangs against her throat and then you will be able to taste something that is much sweeter than that filthy animal's blood in your refrigerator downstairs._**

 **He had gone without drinking human blood for several centuries, and the idea of doing it right now excited him. Getting to drink from a mortal would give him something that he had been missing.**

 **Mark almost made the move to pierce her throat with his fangs when he realized that he was about to bite Kristen, a woman who he longed to have as his mate and who awakened a part of him that was close to death.**

 **Could he really bite her and drink from her? Would she recoil in fear of him from realizing that he was a monster who was cursed to live forever and feed off the life of others?**

 **He was torn between giving into his urge for human blood and pulling away from it. Both had good and bad sides to it, but he had to make a decision. He couldn't stay in limbo forever.**

 **As much as the beast in him wanted to taste what her blood was like, his growing love for Kristen prevented him from doing what the monster wanted. He proceeded on down her neck towards her collarbone, leaving a trail of hot, sensual kisses behind as he went. His decision was met by his demon growling at him out of anger.**

 ** _You are a weakling, Mark. Your wish to not hurt her is going to come back on you. As much as you try to not give into what you are, you will become weak and do the one thing that you don't want to do when the thirst overpowers you._**

 **Mark made the conscious decision to choose to not pay any attention to the threat. His focus was on pleasuring Kristen in ways that no other man had ever done to her before, not on satisfying the monster raging inside of him. She ranked higher on the list than it did.**

 **Gliding his lips down her collarbone, he traveled down to the cleavage of her bra. His kisses hovered above it while his hands shifted to the back of her bra and guided the clasps that were holding it in place to slip away from her and allowing him to remove the material from body, revealing her absolutely stunning firm breasts. He softly spoke to her for a brief moment before starting to move his kisses south.**

 **"** **God spent an extra week when he created you, Kristen. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever been in the presence of."**

 **He couldn't help himself but be in complete awe of her. She was unlike anything else he had encountered before. Kristen seemed to be an undiscovered treasure that he had been searching for all of his life, and she was much more beautiful than he was prepared to experience first-hand.**

 **Moved by his passionate feelings for her, Mark slipped his lips down to cup one of her breasts inside of them, and begun to suck on it, as well as flicking its rock hard nipple from inside of his mouth. He was hungry with a need to pleasure her and have her begging for more. The sounds of her moaning out fueled him to keep going at the pace he had been moving at.**

 **As he made continuous work of pleasuring her like he had been, a thought popped into his head that made him realizing something that he hadn't noticed until now.**

 **He was more drawn to Kristen than he could recall being to Katrin. His feelings for his first love were strong and true, but the ones he was experiencing for the angelic beauty whose body was a church that he would worship at every day were far more intense than he could ever dream to experience. Kristen had him becoming open to emotions he had kept inside and she was starting to take residence in him where he had kept Katrin in his heart for so long.**

 **The sound of Kristen's moans becoming louder and having a high pitch sound to them brought a smile to his face from knowing that he was doing his job right, and it was time to show her how he really excelled at what he was doing.**

 **Removing his lips from her luscious breast, he started to kiss his way over towards the center of her chest and begin to make his way down them to where her abdomen resided. His tall frame shivered with excitement at her soft complexion trembling slightly beneath his lips, alerting him as to the kind of effect that he was making on her.**

 ** _You have her right where you want her, Mark._**

 **The beast inside of him had returned and was becoming excited from the amount of pleasure that Kristen was under and how badly he was aroused. As his lips went lower to her belly button, it didn't stay quiet with what it had on its mind.**

 ** _She will be yours by morning, and there will be nothing in your way to prevent you from turning her when the time comes._**

 **The last thing he wanted to think about at that moment was the idea of making Kristen into a vampire. He didn't wish to even entertain that at all. If he let his mind linger on it, he knew that it would drive him to stop what he was doing just for the monster to be silent and leave him be.**

 **He chose to completely ignore its taunts and teasing that it had been doing to him in favor of giving all he had to give to the attractive woman who lied underneath his body. There was no way that he was going to end up losing his focus on what was more important to him and surrender to defeat.**

 **He slipped his mouth down past her belly button while his tall frame begun inching its way down at the same time to matching his movements. Once he had gotten to the waistband of her panties, his eyes noticed that the fabric resting between her legs to be getting pretty soaked from the amount of pleasure that he was giving to her. The discovery brought a smirk to his face. Looking up to where her head was tilted back, he got a hold of her waistband between his teeth and begun to peel them down her body, making them go all the way to her feet before sliding them off along with her shoes.**

 **Trailing kisses up her legs while his body moved to where he had been nestled at last, he brought his head up between her legs and begun to move his face closer to her most sensitive area as he spoke with lust dripping from every syllable exiting his lips.**

 **"** **Lay back…Relax…and let me show you how much you mean to me, Kristen."**


	12. Chapter 12

Note: The only character I do not own in this story is The Undertaker

Chapter Twelve

 **Kristen's curiosity about what he was about to do quickly disappeared the moment that she registered his strong mouth moving to latch onto the most pleasure sensitive spot on her body and starting to suck on it and give it kisses that were as sensual as those that he had been giving to her mouth.**

 **A rush of air escaped from her mouth in the form of a gasp due to the shock that she was under. Her eyes fluttered out of amazement while she clung to the covers on top of the bed that she was to be sleeping on that night there in Mark's apartment.**

 **She wasn't prepared for what he was doing to her body. It never dawned on her that a man could have as much passion to give as Mark did. The way he was moving about it shook the very core of her being and left her speechless.**

 **"** **Oh my god!" She exclaimed, softly, from the intensity of her pleasure spreading over her and taking her by surprise. Her move to voice out what she was feeling was met by Mark starting to apply more pressure to the sensitive part of her body and began to push his tongue inside of her folds.**

 ** _Holy shit!_**

 **She gasped out a high pitch sound from the feeling of his tongue making its way deeper inside of her body. It was while he was doing this to her that she realized exactly how long his tongue truly was.**

 ** _He has to have the longest tongue that I have ever come into contact with from a man in my entire life._**

 **Once the shock started to wear off of herself, a sensation of intense and unbridled pleasure took over where it had been. The way he was going at using his mouth on her sensitive area on her body had her yearning for more from him.**

 **The muscles in her frame started to relax more and have her not to be tense any longer but loose. As her body was easing more into the moment, she started to pick up on her own pleasure center in her body to be filling up with her juices in preparation for her impending climax.**

 **The knowledge that she was fixing to have an orgasm in the near future alarmed him, and informed her that she needed to speak up. She didn't want to have it so early with Mark but to have it wait awhile. It wasn't her plan for it to occur so quickly or for her to do it and him not be prepared for it.**

 ** _I better tell Mark that I am getting close so I can warn him._**

 **She didn't want to have her climax without him being ready for it. It wouldn't be fair to keep quiet about what was bound to happen.**

 **Before she could get he warning out, Kristen discovered his mouth to be moving away from where it had been. Her eyes looked to where he had been knelt in front of her to see him standing up with his hands moving to a belt that was on his pants. She shifted her eyes back to his face, and shivered with nervousness and excitement from his piercing eyes gazing at her with a primal lust that matched the growing tone in his voice.**

 **"** **I think that it is time for me to take things up a notch, and really rock your world."**

 **The way that he spoke to her and how her name sounded coming out of his mouth had her sexual needs getting to a level that she couldn't stop what they were doing. She wanted to feel more from Mark. She needed to experience something that would truly shake her world like he was promising her.**

 **Her focus started to slip from the features of his face down towards the direction of his pants in time to see his strong hands slipping the belt that she had seen before away from his body and let it fall to the floor where he was standing. Her eyes lingered on where his zipper was while she could hear him kicking his shoes off of his feet. Seeing his hands beginning to undo the zipper, she discovered her heartbeat getting quicker.**

 **She was about to cross the final barrier with him. Once his pants were down and his member was no longer confined inside of them, there would be nothing to stop them from getting right down to business and him to move himself inside of her aroused body.**

 **With her eyes looking down at the zipper of his pants, she watched him slide them down and stepped out of them. The sight of Mark's erect dick had her eyes widening and the muscles between her legs to be tightening up out of shock at the size of it.**

 ** _Oh my god! He is huge!_**

 **Kristen never thought that he would be as big as he was. She could tell from the hardon he had in his pants that he was well-endowed, but it never crossed her mind that he would be sporting something as long and wide as what was standing at full attention.**

 ** _I am not really sure if he is going to be able to fit that inside of me._**

 **Her eyes shifted up towards his face as he started crawling across her body in preparation to move inside of her body. The nerves in her brain worked their way towards her mouth in time for her voice to speak out in desperation.**

 **"** **Um…I-I am not sure if you are going to be to fit inside of me, Mark."**

 **She noticed him to be casting a sensually, sly smile towards herself as he got himself over top of her with the tip of his large member brushing against her entrance softly. The sensation caused her to tremble with pleasure moving all throughout her body and getting rid of any nerves that was still inside of her that hadn't found their way to her vocal chords. Her eyes gazed into his as his face moved in towards hers. With their lips hovering over one another, she picked up on his voice whispering to her before he leaned in for another kiss with her.**


	13. Chapter 13

Note: The only character I do not own in this fanfiction is The Undertaker.

Chapter Thirteen

 **"** **Don't be afraid, Kristen. I'm going to take very good care of you."**

 **The lustful need for sexual fulfillment for both Kristen and himself crept itself into his voice, having it to sound like a low growl. He didn't intend to sound like her, but there was no point in keeping his primal desires locked up anymore.**

 **She had gotten his engine revved up to be hot and hard for her, and it was his turn to give her a ride she would never forget.**

 **His strong lips crashed down against hers, locking her into a fiery, passionate kiss. He shuddered from the feeling of a moan leaving her mouth and entering his. It drove his hands to ease her legs around him a little more comfortably for her to ensure that she wouldn't feel too much pain from what he was about to do.**

 ** _I never asked if she was a virgin or not._**

 **The thought came into his head that she might have never had sex with a guy before and he was her first, and he didn't know for a fact if she was or wasn't one. It did make him feel a little uneasy about the whole thing. There was a chance that she would experience a pain from him that he didn't wish to give to her. She already meant so much to him, and the last thing he wanted to do was harm her in that way.**

 **Gathering up as much courage and resolve that he had, Mark begun to push the tip of his member inside of her. He noticed right away that her entrance was pretty tight, indicating that she might in fact be a virgin. His lips remained locked to hers as they kissed one another while his hips pushed forward a little more. Her tight walls started to add more pressure around his shaft, squeezing it firmly. The sensation made it a little hard for him to steady his breathing since he had never encountered a woman that was this tight.**

 ** _Oh my god, she is so damn tight! It feels like my dick is in a vice grip and it is being tightened with each passing second._**

 **Mark maintained the kiss with her like he was while he held himself where he had gotten to. He could feel her being on edge with the amount of his member that he had already pushed in her, and that it was making her a little nervous about the possibility of trying to get his cock all the way inside of her with the length that he had She was nervous about it, and he didn't want to make her anymore nervous with rushing things.**

 **His body held its position for a little longer prior to having the hips to push in more, sending a little more of this length inside, as the walls around her entrance had started to loosen up more. It was as he inched in a little more that he found him meeting the barrier that was in her vagina keeping him from going on any further and told him what he was a little nervous about being true after all.**

 **Kristen is a virgin.**

 **Before he could go on any further than where they were, he wanted to help calm her mind and help prepare her for the initial pain that was to come when he broke through the wall that was before him and the indescribable pleasure that would arrive from him being inside of her body and sliding at a rhythm.**

 **Mark slowly eased his mouth from hers to speak, but noticed himself to be breathing out heavily from all the sensations he had been dealing with. He worked to catch his breathing when his ears noticed Kristen to be breathing the exact same way as he was. His eyes focused down on her from where he was over her body, and gazed down at her eyes being shut as her mouth was partially open with air coming in and out of it a little heavily.**

 ** _She is so beautiful. I don't know what I have done to deserve another chance at happiness and love, but I am so glad that God has decided to smile down on me._**

 **The visual of the beautiful woman lying underneath him to be experiencing the same kind of feelings he was dealing with brought a smile to his face. It warmed his soul to see someone experiencing the same kind of high he was, especially when that person happened to be the woman he planned to have as his mate for all eternity.**

 **He waited for her breathing to steady and the lids over her eyes to ease themselves open enough before he begun to talk to her in a gentle and caring way although his voice dripped with an animalistic desire to have her all to himself.**

 **"** **Kristen, I am at the barrier inside of you that is holding me back from going any further inside of you. If you want me to stop right now, I will do that right now without any hesitations. But, if you want me to proceed, I want you to know that there might be some pain when I push through your wall that is preventing me from going further. However, there will be a pleasurable sensation following it that will be unlike anything you could have experienced before."**

 **Mark watched and waited for the response from Kristen before he proceeded with what he was doing or pull out and not go any further with her for the time being. He wanted her to make the decision and to let him know what she wanted.**

 **However, he discovered that restraining himself was a very hard task to accomplish in his current situation. The warmth radiating around his member from inside her vagina made it especially hard for him to hold back when he wanted to go in all the way inside her. Mark fought with the temptation as he waited for the sign from her.**

 **He received the answer in the form of a plea from the lips of Kirsten in the form a whisper.**

 **"** **Please be gentle."**

 **Having been given permission to proceed onward with what he was doing, Mark leaned down to her lips and gave her a tender kiss. His hands slipped into hers that had moved to be stretched on either side of her head, and interlocked their fingers so they could be together. Adding a little more power into the thrust, he drove his member through where her hymen had been, and went all the way inside of her body, burying the full length of his dick. The moment caused him to gasp out loudly due to the feeling taking him by complete surprise.**

 ** _Oh sweet Jesus, I haven't felt anything that rivals this in all my seven hundred years of existing._**

 **It took him a few moments to be able to open his eyes from the intensity of the moment getting to him. Holding himself all the way inside of her body, his eyes noticed that the sensation had caused her to cry some tears from when her hymen had been broken and were trailing down her cheeks some. He let go one of her hands for his hand to wipe her tears from her eyes as he spoke to her, softly.**

 **"** **It's okay, Kristen. The pain will only be temporary and the pleasure will take over it."**

 **The last thing he wanted was for her to deal with discomfort while they were making love. So, he held himself deep inside of her body and waited until she was ready enough for him to proceed with them having sex on the bed that was to be hers in his home.**


	14. Chapter 14

Note: The only character I don't own in this fanfiction is Undertaker. Also, if you do not like the font that I use, I am sorry but I am going to post in the way that I feel comfortable with. I don't find it distracting.

Chapter Fourteen

 ** _Oh my god! I had no idea that he was this big!_**

 **Kristen lied on her back, working through the pain and shock that her body was under from him having broke her hymen and plunging his full length deep inside of her vagina. She had an idea that it was going to hurt but she didn't consider that the pain mixing with shock would leave her tense and trying to catch her breath.**

 ** _It feels like he is going to split me in half!_**

 **Her pussy pulsed around his member, slowly but gradually starting to relax more. As it begun to ease up the pain around it, something started to happen that Mark had told her would take place: An indescribable amount of pleasure replacing the pain and starting to spread throughout her body, engulfing every one of her senses.**

 **This new sensation that was foreign to her had her dealing with a warmth and a whole new range of emotions that were making it hard for her to not say what was on her mind which was for him to start going faster.**

 **She couldn't understand as to why she felt this way and how it would have the strength that it did, but she didn't want to have him stop from what he was doing just so she could figure out what was going on. The only thing she had on her mind was for him to pick the pace up and have this amazing feeling continue.**

 **Her voice was taken over by the sexual desire burning within herself as it traveled out of her mouth in the form of a whisper.**

 **"** **Please keep going."**

 **She couldn't stop herself from saying the words. The incredible feeling of sexual bliss coursing through every part of her body had taken hold of her voice, and chose to use it in order to let Mark know that she was ready and prepared for what hew as about to do to her. In her current state, Kristen managed to ease her eyes open and gazed into his hunger filled stare. She shivered from the top of her head all the way down to the bottoms of her feet at the response he had to give to her.**

 **"** **Hold on tight, darling, because you are about to experience on hell of a ride."**

 **She had proceeded to say something in response to what he had said to her when any word that was going to come out was turned into soft moans. The sensation of his large member beginning to move back and forth inside of her started to fuel the desire growing in her and have it expand more and spread its reach to consume any part of her essence that remained untouched by it.**

 ** _Oh my god._**

 **She couldn't help but be aroused even though he was moving at a slow and steady pace with his cock sliding back and forth. The way that it had her walls contracting and relaxing repeatedly had her moans to slowly increase in volume and tone.**

 ** _I know that he has just started to get his pace going, but I can't help being turned on even more than I had been earlier. Feeling his shaft pulling back and plunging into me over and over really has me going._**

 **Her moans had started to increase when they became muffled by his lips crashing against her mouth and locking her into a passionate kiss with him. She returned it just as sensually as he was giving it to her. Her hands clung to his that had a grip on hers still, digging her nails into his skin lightly. The contact of her fingertips pressing down against his skin caused a growl of lust to leave his mouth and enter hers and his hips to start increasing their thrusts from where they had been moving at.**

 **The instance that she had felt him going at it like he was, her body started to find itself reaching levels of orgasmic vibrations that she didn't think existed. Her moans got louder within the walls of his mouth until she felt him break the kiss in order for his sounds of pleasure to come out along with what he was wanting to get out to her.**

 **"** **Kristen, I am not sure how much longer I can keep going. I feel like I am about to burst at any moment."**

 **His confession to her had her realizing that he was fixing to hit his orgasm that was being brought on from how hard and fast they were moving at. Not only that, but it had her to realize something about herself: She was about to cum as well.**

 **The combination of his increase thrusts in her body along with her heat getting to her had her unable to ignore her own need to release what had built up inside of herself.**

 **"** **I…I can't hold on for much longer, Mark."**

 **She confessed to him, letting him know that her own body was to the breaking point. There was no reason to hide it anymore when what was about to happen was going to occur regardless. Lying underneath him, her heart skipped a beat some at the response he gave to her.**

 **"** **It is okay, Kristen. Let yourself go. I want to feel it."**

 **As their bodies were slapping against one another, a sharp gasp of air left her mouth as her orgasm ripped through her body, showing her little to no mercy. She shuddered as her juices left her and her body begun to slowly relax when it tensed back up from the warm sensation of Mark's juices flooding her. Kristen fluttered her eyes a little more to regain control of her vision to gaze up at him looking down at her with their lips close to one another. She still had feelings of lust burning within her, and she didn't wish for it just to last one time with him. Holding eye contact with him, she leaned up and locked her lips to his and drew him in for another kiss with herself in preparation for round two of sex on her bed.**


	15. Chapter 15

Note: The only character I do not own in this fanfiction is The Undertaker

Chapter Fifteen

 **As the sun had started to rise high in the sky on the other side of Kristen's close curtains, Mark remained lying next to her in the bed that he had given to her with just the comforter remaining over the two of the them, concealing their naked bodies. His strong arms were relaxed with one at his side and the other having the palm of its hand resting on the small of her bare back. He gazed down upon her as she was sleeping soundly with her head and one of her hands pressing against his upper body.**

 ** _That was a night that I hadn't experienced before and made me glad that I have existed 700 years to witness it first hand by a woman that really knows how to take my breath away._**

 **Mark smiled down at the sleeping angel who he had wild and passionate sex with until the break of dawn when her body finally decided to give out on her even though she wanted to keep going in an attempt to satisfy his insatiable desire for them to make love. He could never get enough of her. There wasn't a set number that it would take for him to be satisfied due to him being a vampire with a sex drive that made mortal men seem impotent in comparison. If she tried to do what she had in her mind, she would end up either hurting her body or, possibly, dying from having sex over a prolong period of time. That was something that he couldn't have happen to her.**

 **His hand that was nestled at his side lifted up, and brushed some of the strands of her hair away from her face. He gazed upon the beautiful sight of her sleeping away with nothing troubling or attempting to harm her.**

 ** _She is the most beautiful creature that my eyes have had the pleasure to look upon in the whole span of my existence. Kristen makes all the princesses and queens I was in the presence of seem inferior to her. She is like a goddess from the ancient world who time had decided to be kind to in letting her exist while the others faded away._**

 **Mark couldn't help but admire her from where he was nestled at her side. She made him feel alive and that she was all that he needed in order to not give into the darkness that ravaged his mind and tempted him with images of when he used to use humans for only food and not companionship. Kristen's presence there in his home made all the centuries he existed in darkness work living.**

 **Gazing upon her, his moment of pure bliss was interrupted by the light buzzing sound of his cell phone going off in a pocket of his pants that was nestled in the floor. He glanced over to where they were laying and could hear the vibrating ring continue to go off, indicating that whoever it was that was calling him wasn't going to hang up until they got a hold of him.**

 ** _God damn it! I don't' want to get up and answer that phone, but that sound is going to drive me crazy if I don't._**

 **Mark was careful to ease Kristen's head onto a pillow as he moved his body to slip out from underneath her. Getting to his feet beside the bed, he was relieved that she didn't wake up. He moved over to where his pants laid, and bent over to reach into his pocket that contained his cellphone. Straightening up after having retrieved it, his eyes looked to the screen on it to see what the Caller ID was saying as to who was calling him.**

 **Unknown caller. Unknown number.**

 ** _Just great. More than likely it is just some scammer that is going to try and sell me something or tell me that I owe money to them at this very second._**

 **Grumbling, he pressed the accept call button that was on his screen prior to bringing the phone up to a side of his head. He released a breath of air out in his voice as he spoke over the phone in a slightly annoyed tone.**

 **"** **This is Detective Mark Callaway. Who may I ask is calling?"**

 **He waited to hear someone coming across the phone to speak to him about either buying something or making a payment. However, Jacob was not prepared for the voice that came across it instead.**

 **"** **Good afternoon, Detective Callaway. It has been awhile since we last talked."**

 **Mark knew the voice very well. It belonged to the maniac that had come after people in his area of the city and who was now coming after his woman. His eyes made sure that Kristen was still asleep while he proceeded to speak to him in a heated tone over the phone.**

 **"** **How did you get this number, Devil?"**

 **"** **I have my ways, detective. I know more than besides your number."**

 **"** **Is that so? What else do you know about me if you are so smart?"**

 **"** **I know that you are staying at a warehouse conversion apartment…and you have that bitch who saw me dealing with an old man who should have done what I told him to do the first time."**

 **Immediately, Mark felt the primal anger that he had the night he murdered an entire village when his wife was taken from him wash over him. He was boiling over from this man choosing to refer to Kristen as a 'bitch' in the conversation with him, and he didn't hide it to him as he growled out his words.**

 **"** **You are going to regret saying that, you little prick."**

 **"** **Oh…I am so scared. The big bad cop is going to get me for calling the dumb chick a bad name."**

 **"** **Her name is Kristen, you dumb fuck."**

 **"** **If I am so dumb, how do I know where you live, what your phone number is, and that you are protecting someone who is going to die for choosing to become a witness to what I was doing?"**

 **Mark glanced once more over to Kristen to check on her when he found her to be sitting up, and looking over to him with concern on her face as she held the comforter to her naked body. She had been hearing what The Devil was saying and it startled her. Seeing her being scared motivated him to issue a final statement to the individual over the phone with pure hatred for him dripping in his voice.**

 **"** **You listen, you piece of shit, I am going to make you regret that you were ever born. Enjoy your day, because it will be your last one that you get to have by the time I get through with you."**


	16. Chapter 16

Note: The only character I do not own in this fanfiction is The Undertaker

Chapter Sixteen

 ** _Oh my god! He is talking to The Devil! He must have found out that I am staying with him and that he has tracked me down in this city already!_**

 **Kristen started to panic inside with thoughts of the lunatic somehow getting information about where she had been brought to and that he was the one keeping watch over her. If he knew where the apartment was located, that meant he could find her and come after her there. She managed to snap out of the seemingly overwhelming dread that had begun to consume her from the warmth of Mark's strong hands sliding onto her arms after he had ended the conversation over the phone with The Devil. Kristen lifted her gaze to his and looked into his piercing stare from where she was nestled while he spoke to her in a reassuring tone that had a twinge of anger in it from having talked to the man known as 'The Devil'.**

 **"** **It is going to be all right, Kristen. I won't let him get anywhere near you."**

 **"** **But…If he knows that I have been brought here and how to contact you, he can still get to me."**

 **"** **That idiot can try his best, but he will be dead before he can even put a single finger on you if he tries to get that close to you."**

 **"** **How can you be so certain though?"**

 **"** **I have the means to make sure that happens."**

 **She shivered some from the serious tone in his voice and a growing darkness in his eyes that gave her all the proof she needed that he was intent on making what he said a reality if the maniac got anywhere near her. Her hands maintained a grip on the comforter that covered her naked frame as she felt one of his hands slide across her face and cup it in the palm of it. The sensation had her closing her eyes to soak in what he was doing to her as she listened to the sound of his voice.**

 **"** **You mean so much to me, Kristen. The idea of him or anyone else trying to take you from me is something that I don't even want to comprehend. I couldn't face a day if I was to lose you. You are my everything."**

 ** _Surprising words to hear from someone that just met me last night downstairs in his apartment._**

 **She was a bit thrown off from him being so open to her regarding his feelings due to them having just met and having had sex with one another in the privacy of her room at his home. It wasn't something that many guys had done around her since they viewed their bravado higher than to tell her or others how they felt for them.**

 **However, she wasn't complaining about it. Mark brought something alive within her that she didn't realize had been dead for so long. He made her feel like she had someone that she could truly call her own, and that he wasn't going to disappear like all the others had.**

 **Easing her eyes open, she gazed into his stare that was looking upon her with unconditional love in them for her. She held eye contact with him as her ears listened to his deep voice whispering to her in a way that sent chills down her spine.**

 **"** **I pity the man that tries to take you from me because I will have to make him pay a price for his actions. You belong here with me, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that nothing and no one stands in my way."**

 **"** **You have such strong feelings for me that most guys wouldn't be brave enough to admit without being afraid of appearing weak in front of me or others."**

 **"** **Unlike those men, Kristen, I am quite confident in my strength to not be afraid of sharing my emotions for you. It takes a strong man to be fully open to a woman that he cares very much for and a weak man to keep her shut out and unaware of how he feels for her."**

 **Kristen couldn't help but be in awe of what he said to her. He spoke to her in a confident way that displayed his emotions out in the open for her to gaze upon completely. Mark's unconditional love for her had her feeling safe there within his presence and that nothing bad was going to happen as long as he was around.**

 **She went to speak when the sound of his cellphone vibrating on the bed had her to tense up prior to looking down from where she was nestled. Her eyes gazed upon the Caller ID to be having two words coming across the top of phone number that gave her some relief.**

 **Fayette Police.**

 **Her eyes watched one of his hands bring the phone up from the bed and to a side of his head as he spoke with a serious sound to his voice.**

 **"** **Detective Mark Callaway. Who am I speaking with?"**

 **She could hear someone mumbling on the phone, but her eyes could tell that he knew who it was from his facial features changing from how they were on his last phone call conversation. Her attention remained on him even as she rose up from the bed, revealing to her as to who he was speaking with.**

 **"** **Chief, I'm glad you decided to call me."**

 **A sigh of relief left her mouth from the person being his boss. She kept a hold on the computer that was covering her body as her eyes watched him slipping the phone in the crook of his neck before moving to put his pants he had on before they had sex as he spoke to him.**

 **"** **That demented, son of a bitch somehow has found out not only my number and address, but that Kristen is staying here with me."**

 **Deciding to get herself dressed, she eased the comforter from her naked body and went over to where she had put some of her clothes in the dresser. Her hands had just managed to bring out a matching bra and panty set when she froze at the words coming out of his mouth towards his boss that was on the other end of the line.**


	17. Chapter 17

Note: The only character I do not own in this fanfiction is The Undertaker

Chapter Seventeen

"What do you mean that he hacked the database at the station?!"

Mark couldn't keep what he was thinking to himself from coming out of his mouth. The shock of knowing that Devil had managed to tap into the information system at the police station and got hold of his personal data was too great for him to ignore the frustration he was having at the moment. He glanced over towards Kristen and saw her looking at him in disbelief at what he had said prior to turning his focus back onto the phone call conversation as his boss started to speak over the phone.

"I don't know how he managed to get into the system, Mark, but he tapped into the network and was able to bring up all the personal information about each and everyone of the officers that work here at the station, including you."

"That doesn't explain to me how he knew that Kristen is staying here at my home."

"The reason why he knows that is because I had made a note in your section on our site about you currently taking care of the young lady and that she was under your protection."

 _You have got to be fucking kidding me right now! My boss chose to put online that Kristen was residing with me?! He might as well just made it public for everyone to see on Facebook that I am keeping her safe at my apartment!_

He struggled to keep from snapping at the police chief like he wanted to. The levels of annoyance mixing with anger inside of his body were eating away at him. It was his job to make sure that no one was to find out she was going to be there with him, and his boss's decision to post on the police station's database system about her whereabouts had made one of his duties to go down in flames. Working his best to keep his frustration from getting any worse, he continued to speak to his boss while his ears could hear Kristen getting herself dressed in the background.

"Do you have anything good to tell me right now?"

"Actually, I do, Callaway. We were able to trace where he had hacked our system, and it is at an abandoned factory north of your location. That is where the system was radiating the hack from. That is where he will be."

"Are you sure about this, chief? I don't want to be walking into a massacre with him having traps set up all over the place."

"You won't because I am getting together a team of agents right now to go with you over to that location, and take him down once and for all."

"How do you know that he is going to be there when we make our move?"

"I don't know that he will be there, but we have to do something or we are going to end up possibly losing track of him."

 _He does have a point. We have been working hard over the past several months to track him down where he was operating out of, and we have a lead as to where he was staying at. If we don't act on it now, we are going to end up having to start from scratch again since he will pack up and move somewhere else._

Mark knew that they had to do this or otherwise it would all be for nothing. Giving a nod of his head, he let out an answer come across the phone to his boss that let him know his stance on it.

"Have a car come by and pick me up when the sun sets. It's time that we bring that little piece shit down."

Having got his message across to his boss, he hung the phone up, not even letting his superior get anything else out to him. A heavy breath left his mouth from a sinking feeling creeping into him. Although he had a shot to bring down the one crazed and demented man in the city that had caused so much pain and sorrow to many people, there was something about this that troubled him.

He would have to leave Kristen behind there at his apartment while he raced off into the night to see about capturing him. It was bad enough that the bastard knew of his location and his cellphone, but it made it worse in knowing that he was aware that Kristen was staying with him. He wanted to capture him, but he didn't want to put her at risk of him doing anything to her.

The sensation of several of her fingertips dancing across his bare back had him turning around and facing her. He noticed her to have put on a loose fitting gray tank top and a matching pair of shorts on her frame before his eyes focused on the concerned expression that was burning out of them towards him. Seeing her worrying for his well-being, Mark inched himself a little closer to her and cupped a side of her face in the palm of one of his hands as he spoke to her, softly.

"Kristen, I am going after the man that is wanting to hurt you. My boss knows where he had hacked the system from, and he is getting a team together of other officers to go with me to where the signal came from to see about taking him down. However, you are going to have to stay here at my apartment until I get back."

Automatically, he found her eyes widening more in fear at the notion of her being left alone there at his apartment while a maniac that wanted to kill her knew exactly where she was hiding at. He held eye contact with her as his ears listened to frightened sound coming out of her voice.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: The only character I do not own in this fanfiction is The Undertaker

Chapter Eighteen

"Are you out of your mind, Mark?!" Kristen exclaimed. Her shock at finding out that he was going to be leaving her there at his apartment by herself while he runs off to go after the man that was wanting her dead and knew where she was staying came out in her voice. "This lunatic knows where I am located at! What if he is not at where you think he is and comes here while you are gone and I will have to deal with him by myself?!"

"There are cameras all around the property, Kristen," Mark replied, "and if anyone does approach the vicinity, an alarm will go off, alerting you that someone is outside the building."

"That is not going to stop him from breaking in and coming after me here, Mark!"

"In order for anyone to get inside, they will have to get in the elevator once you allow them to step onto it. They cannot get in any other way."

"What if he manages to get passed through the boundaries and finds a way to get in here?"

"Kristen..."

"If you are going to leave me here alone, I want to be prepared in order to get away from him if he manages to get through your system and he comes in here looking to kill me."

She was determined to have all of the ground covered in case Devil showed up to take her out since he was leaving her to go and locate where he was nestled at. There was no way in hell that she was going to be left alone there with nothing to keep her safe and sound. She needed to have something in place so that way she wouldn't be stressing out and losing her mind when he left her alone there in his home. Her eyes remained on the features of his handsome face as she felt him move closer to her body. Her attention remained focused on him while she found his voice to coming across to her in a soothing way that worked to try and take the stress from her.

"If he manages to find a way to get in the elevator to come up here, there is a ladder nestled on the outside of the building leading to the roof. You can get to it by opening up your bedroom window, and going up to the roof."

"What if he breaks into my room while I am up there?"

"The windows will lock automatically behind you and they are shatter proof. No matter how hard he tries to break through them, he cannot get through them in order to get to the ladder. If he breaks in, just get up to the roof and stay there until I get back."

"If you come back and he is here-"

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Kristen."

"How can you be so sure of that, Mark? What if he has a trap waiting for you when you get back here? What if-"

Her voice fell silent from the sensation of his strong lips crashing down against hers, cutting off any other questions she had for him when it came to his own safety. A faint sound left her mouth and entered his lips from the feeling overtaking her. She slowly started to relax into the kiss with him, letting herself slip into the moment and not so much on the questions that were plaguing her mind. Although it was short, Kristen started to feel a lot better and not so much stressed out. The lids to her eyes fluttered a little before she was able to focus on his face in time to see him focusing on her as he spoke to her.

"Kristen, I have years of experience when it comes to protecting myself and those that I care for. I will not let anything happen to me and I will not let him do anything to you. He is a dead man if he manages to break into my home and come after you."

Focusing on him, she let out a soft shuddered breath before she spoke to him with need in her voice.

"Please...Just promise me that the next time I see you that I won't see you in a body bag. I need to know that you are going to be safe and that you are not going to let anything like that happen to you."

Kristen had just met him the previous night, but she needed him to tell her that he was not going to die from going after Devil. He had made a home in her heart, and she didn't want to lose him now that he had a home inside of her. She kept her line of eye contact on him while she registered his forehead pressing down against hers as he spoke to her, softer than before.


	19. Chapter 19

Note:The only character I do not own in this fanfiction is The Undertaker.

Chapter Nineteen

"You have my word, Kristen."

Mark spoke with a slight growl to his deep tone of his voice as he looked down at her. He was struggling with feelings of arousal brewing inside of him from where he was nestled in front of her. The brief kiss he had shared with her had left him feeling a fire growing inside of him that was just as intense as the one that had been burning inside of him the previous evening when she allowed him to join her in her bed. It was taking every bit of his strength to back away from her and head out of her room in the direction of his bedroom to begin work on preparing himself for what was to come for him.

His eyes glanced to the windows to find them all still covered with the blinds and there not being any way that any light of the sun outside was going to come in and scorch him on the way to his bedroom. Although he felt invincible at that moment, he wasn't going to be careless. All it would take was some of the sun's rays to have him not only being burned but revealing to her that he was not completely human and there was something else to him than just being a detective who had been hired to keep her safe.

Making his way over to his room, Mark made his way over the threshold and over to where his closet was nestled with just his pants on himself. He opened up the door on it and yanked down a short-sleeved, dark gray top that was comfortable for him to move around in and still would allow him to have a professional look to himself at the same time. He guided it over the top of his head while his body moved over to where his police gear was nestled and ready for him to put on.

 _Tonight, I end Devil's reign of terror in my city._

He was confident that by going to his last known location that he was going to finally catch up to him and make him pay for all the crimes he had committed in the city and threatening the life of a woman that he planned to spend eternity with.

 _I am going to enjoy taking him down, and finally putting a pair of handcuffs on his hands before he is taken to the police station._

 _You seem to be forgetting about something that is rather important, Mark._ His conscience interrupted his thoughts he had been having, wishing to get its opinion in.

 _And what would that be?_

 _That the woman you claim to love so much is going to be all alone here at your home while you are out trying to capture someone that is wanting her dead and who happens to know that she is staying here in your apartment with you._

 _Kristen will be perfectly safe here at my home until I get back._ He guided his holster belt on and made sure that his gun was loaded and ready to be fired if it needed to be prior to making sure he had some more ammunition if he needed to use it. _There is nothing for her or me to worry about._

 _What if Devil is not there at the location you are going to, but on his way here to come after Kristen while you are away and manages to get past your security system and inside your home?_

 _Kristen knows that she needs to get to the roof of the building to get away from him up a set of stairs leading to the top of the place, and that the window she will need to open in order to get onto it will lock behind her once she closes it._

 _You are making a bad decision with deciding to go off after this maniac at a place that you are told that he is there when he might not even be there but in fact hiding somewhere nearby for the right moment to break into your home and do his best to do something hideous to Kristen._

Mark continued to work on getting the rest of his gear on while making the decision to not respond back to his conscience. He already felt uneasy about the prospect of leaving the woman he planned to have as his mate behind while he went after the one person who wanted her dead. There was nothing he wanted more than to stay there with her and keep her safe, but he had to pursue this chance at having his go at Devil and taking him down once and for all.

Securing his bullet proof vest over top of his top, he picked up on the sound of his alarm going off downstairs of someone being at his elevator. He took a moment to put on a pair of black loafers that were nestled in the room prior to walking out of the room, and heading towards the direction of the stairs to find out who it was that was outside his home and waiting for him to give them permission to either enter in or make the decision to meet them outside of the building.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: I do not have anything to do with the WWE or the character The Undertaker.

Chapter Twenty

"Mark, there are some officers on the camera outside by the elevator." Kristen said, keeping her eyes on the monitor that she had come across when she had made her way down the stairs. Her gaze shifted from the monitor over to the stairs to see him making his way across the floor to the spot where she had been. She watched him press a button and move his mouth to what appeared to be a speaker as he issued a firm and stern command to those that were on camera.

"I will be down in a few moments. Make sure that everyone is ready to go by the time I get down there."

She could tell that he meant business with what was going to happen that night. He planned to go after the lunatic that was wanting her dead and he would make damn sure that he was taken out that night if it came down to a gun fight between the two of them or his rage getting the better of him. Either way, there would only be one person walking away from the fight, and the winner would be the one left standing who she believed in her heart to be Mark.

Her eyes shifted to the monitor to seeing the officers nodding to him prior to dashing off and out of sight to where they had come from. Once they were gone, her attention shifted towards that of Mark to find him looking at her with a little bit of concern still lingering in his gaze. He didn't want to leave her there but he had no choice in the matter. He had to go after Devil and there was no way that he could bring her along with him like he wanted to. Having her close by would have him feeling a little more easier, but it would still put her in risk of being hurt by the lunatic that was wanting her dead.

Gazing deeply into his eyes from where she stood, Kristen shivered slightly from the sensation of his hand dancing across a side of her face, cupping her cheek ever so gently within it. She kept her eyes locked onto his while she listened to his voice speaking to her with the stern tone no longer lingering within it, giving room to only a caring one to emerge.

"Everything is going to be all right, Kristen." Mark whispered. "I will go and deal with that piece of shit right now and come back to you."

"I hope that you are right about that, Mark." She replied. Her voice shook with nervousness and fear at what he was about to face and she couldn't do anything about it. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me. The only one that anything bad is going to happen to is that lunatic that calls himself The Devil who thinks he has the right to go around and hurt innocent people just because he has the means to do it and take whatever it is that he wants from them."

"I still can't help but worry about something bad happening to you, Mark. There is this feeling that I have that something awful is going to end up happening tonight. I.."

Her words started to fail her while she begun to tear up on the spot. She didn't want him to leave her there alone when she was pretty sure that something would happen that night that would leave someone badly hurt and she didn't want that person to be the man that she was standing with at that moment in the privacy of the warehouse apartment. All she wanted was for the two of them to go back to her room and lie in bed with one another with no mentioning of the crazed individual who was out to kill her.

As several tears started to fall down her face, her body was drawn into his warm embrace. She clung to him tightly, wanting to take in all that he was doing for her at that moment with providing her a sense of warmth and tenderness. She wanted to feel the protection that he was offering to her before he had to rush off into the night to face off the person who was responsible for her to be scared and who was having the man she was coming to care so passionately for to leave her side to go after him. Her arms shivered and shook from her unspoken fear while she listened to his deep voice whispering to her with the same amount of passion that she had for him burning inside.

"I promise you, Kristen, I will return to you once I have dealt with this bastard, and will erase all of those fears that has plagued your mind since having had to give up the life you were living to come here. Once he is gone, you will have nothing to worry about."

"Just don't come back in a body bag, Mark." Kristen pleaded. She knew he had promised her that he would come back alive, but she still had this fear of him dying while he was out on the job. "Promise me. I need some reassurance in that you are going to come back to me."

"You have my word that I will return to you, and nothing is going to stop me from making good on that promise to you."

She leaned her head up to look up at him and was met with him brushing her tears that were rolling down her face from her gaze before his lips crashed against hers for a brief moment. Kristen held onto the kiss for as long as she could before she felt his body leave hers for the elevator doors. She stood her ground with her arms clinging to her while her eyes watched him press a button to have the doors open up. Gazing upon him moving inside of them, Kristen held her breath as she saw him look to her with them shutting before she released it out with a soft, sincere wish.

"Please come back to me, Mark."


	21. Chapter 21

Note: The only character I do not own in this story is The Undertaker.

Chapter Twenty-One

Getting outside of his apartment building that Kristen was nestled inside of, Mark didn't waste a second in hurrying over in a direction where the officers were waiting for him by two patrol cars with anxious expressions on their face while only one of them made the move to speak up towards him.

"We are pretty sure that he is at the location that we are heading to right now, Callaway." The officer said, shakily. "From the coordinates we got from when we tracked the address he had used in order to hack our system, it led us to the abandoned warehouse that is just a few miles up from where your place is at."

"You are referring to the old toy manufacturing plant, correct?" Mark asked, not bothering to hide his frustration with him when it came to having to leave the woman he had fallen deep in love with and knew that she was to be his mate behind while he went racing after a lunatic that was wanting her dead.

"That is correct."

"You do realize that no one has been in that building for several years now, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then how are you so sure that he will be in a place that there are no reports of someone being inside of?"

"Because that is where we have the coordinates going to. It seems unlikely that would be the case, but that is where the signal came from and that is where he will more than likely be at."

 _You better hope he is there, or your sorry ass is going to get one hell of a beating by the time I get done with you._

Mark maintained a stern disposition with the officer who was the only brave enough to speak to him up until he made the move away from his body and headed in the direction of where one of the patrol cars was located. The sight of him making his way inside of the vehicle sent the other officers scrambling for the cars, not wishing to aggravate him anymore than he already was.

Sitting inside of the patrol car behind the steering wheel, he turned his gaze up to one of the windows of the apartment building to see Kristen looking down at him from where she was. He could see how distraught she was at the thought that she would be left all alone there at his apartment until he made it back to her, and it killed him to see her like that.

All he wanted to do at that moment was rush back inside of the building, take her into his arms, and chase away all of the thoughts that she was having at that moment about what was to come for the two of them way. It bothered him more that she was upset at him heading out than the idea of going face to face with Devil.

The lunatic that had been attacking people in his city and who wanted his woman dead didn't do anything to him. He wasn't scared of him like so many people at the station were who acted as if he was some mysterious being that couldn't be killed. Devil seemed more like a little annoying bug than anything else that needed to be squashed, and the only person that the officers really needed to be worried about angering was him.

Forcing his eyes away from Kristen, he put the car into drive and sped out of the area with the other vehicle moving behind him. His hands guided the vehicle onto the busy road way and headed in the direction of the abandoned warehouse that the officers were talking about. He knew of the place and that it was highly unlikely that the man they were after wouldn't be able to be aware of their arrival when they got there since the place was off to itself and any vehicle driving up towards it would be able to be detected from the sight of head lights. It was because of this known fact that Mark got on the radio to the other car and issued a firm command to them.

"When we get to the turn off to the warehouse," he said, "I want you to turn off your headlights and to move in as slow as you can as to make sure that he doesn't catch on to the fact that we are closing in on him tonight."

His decision was met with some skeptic looks from the others that were sitting with him in the vehicle, and from those in the car behind him as the driver of the patrol car chose to speak up with him making this order.

"Are you sure that is such a good idea, Detective Callaway?"

"I am damn sure about that. He will know there are people moving in on his location if he sees our headlights and we go racing down the road leading to the warehouse. If we go in as quiet as we can with our headlights off, we will stand a better shot at snagging him."

"How can you be so sure that he won't run if we chose to go with your plan?"

"I know this man enough to know that he likes to use the element of surprise on his side when it comes to acting out a plan to get what he wants. This time, it will be us doing the surprise attack on him and I will not back down from. We are going in quiet with not lights. Is that understood?"

He waited a few moments for the officer to come back to him with a response but found nothing but silence. A heated sigh left his mouth as he snapped at the man over the radio.

"Since you all are having an issue with the plan, you all can head back to the station and inform the chief as to why you are there and not with us taking down Devil tonight."

"B-but, sir!" The officer quickly retorted over the radio. "We were assigned-"

"I don't give a royal fuck what you were told to do. Since you cannot listen to orders given to you by your superior, you take your asses back to the precinct while we do the job that we were hired to do."

Before he could give the man the satisfaction of issuing a response back to him, he turned radio communication off with the car and sped faster up the road in the direction of the old toy factory's building on purpose for the other car to lose track of them and be unable to follow them. His eyes remained focused on the road ahead as the other officers were more hardened and ready to take on the job ahead of them despite being unsure as to his plan of attack. As he drew closer to the place, he spoke to them in a whisper that spoke volumes of his intent for that evening.

"All right, boys. Get ready for one hell of a ride. Tonight…We are taking down The Devil himself."


	22. Chapter 22

Note: The only character I do not own in this story is The Undertaker.

Chapter Twenty-Two

While Mark was away from the apartment, Kristen couldn't help but be nervous about him being away from her. She was left alone in his home while he was off going after the man that was wanting to kill her after having witnessed him killing an innocent person back home where she came from. As long as he was alive, she couldn't help but feel scared about him coming after her, and it was especially more noticeable since Mark wasn't there to reassure her that everything was all right and there was no reason for her to worry.

She paced the floor in the living room area while her hands were rubbing her arms. Kristen desperately tried to free herself of what was bothering her at that moment by just walking around in the room. However, it was not working as good as she wanted it to. She moved her eyes over in the direction of where the refrigerator was in his apartment and an idea came into her head that provided her with some sense of relief.

 _Maybe Mark has something I can drink in order to calm me down. I am not one to drink my problems away, but I will take anything right now in order to get this fear that is eating at me to go away._

She walked across the open floor layout of the apartment to where the kitchen area was. One of her hands came up from her sides when she got to the refrigerator and wrapped her fingers around the handle of it. Guiding it open, her eyes noticed how there wasn't any type of food in the refrigerator but there were some dark colored bottles with some darkened liquid inside of them.

 _Is this wine?_

Kristen brought out one of the bottles that had a cork inside of it and brought it out of the refrigerator. She closed the door behind her, and made her way over to where the sink area was to see about getting herself something to drink the liquid out of. Having the bottle to rest on the counter top, Kristen glanced around the area for any cups that might be in the area before her gaze focused on where there was some porcelain mugs hanging from some hooks above the sink. She brought one of them down and over to rest beside the bottle she had gotten.

With the mug resting beside the glass, her attention shifted back to the mysterious bottle that she had brought out of the refrigerator. She wasn't exactly sure if it was wine that was inside of it or if it was some other type of alcoholic beverage that he was keeping stored in it. But, she was pretty sure that she was going to drink it without worrying about the outcome that was to come from drinking it since it would help her to calm down from being so stressed out.

Kristen opened up a drawer to find where the silverware was kept to find something to pop the cork out of the bottle. Her hand shifted around some things inside of the drawer until she found the item she was looking for. She went right to work at using the cork remover to work it out of the bottle in the right way in order to keep it from shooting off and possibly breaking something in the house. Kristen waited until the cork was out enough to where it would be safe enough to remove it on her own before she was able to pull it out and have it to rest on the counter of the sink.

The instance that the bottle no longer had the cork in it allowed the smell that was inside of it to come wafting out and into the open. Her smelling senses were quick to pick up on a strange odor coming from within what had been containing the liquid that was unlike anything else that she had ever encountered before when it came to alcoholic beverages.

 _What in the hell is this? It has a musky smell to it that I don't recall any wine to have._

She picked up the bottle by the base of it with one of her hands while the other one was keeping a steady grip on the glass that was on the counter still. Her eyes watched as a dark red liquid started to come out of it once she had tilted the bottle enough to have the liquid to come out on its own. The sight of what was coming into the cup she had brought down had her to not pour a lot of it into the mug that was provided for it. It was much of a surprise for her that she brought herself to ease the bottle down and herself to just gaze down at the red liquid that was inside of it with a little confusion on her face.

She was exactly sure at first if she should drink it since it was unlike anything she had been around before, but she knew she needed something else to focus on than the fact that there was some murderer in the area where she was that was out to kill her and try to take Mark out of the picture as well. Getting a grip on the cup in one of her hands, Kristen let out a soft breath of air prior to bringing the cup up and she started to have the liquid coming down her throat.

The drink didn't last long due to the taste of the drink causing her to almost drop the cup on the counter if she hadn't had a good grip on it. With it resting down on the surface, Kristen quickly rushed over to the sink and spit up what she had in her mouth still. She didn't hesitate to turn on the water and have herself to take some of into her hands and than to her mouth so she could rinse the taste out of her mouth. Her hands repeated the motion several times to get the taste out of her mouth before she was able to turn the water off and looked to the cup in a little bit of disgust.

 _Holy shit! That has to be the nastiest alcoholic drink I have ever had before! I don't know how Mark can stomach that._

She proceeded to get the bottle and the cork from the counter when an alarm in the apartment going off caught her attention. Her eyes shifted to where the alarm was going off to indicate that someone was outside. Kristen made her way to the camera to see who it was, thinking it was Mark coming back home. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw that it wasn't Mark but the very person who was out to kill her, and realized that he wasn't at where Mark was but right there. He had tricked Mark to leave her alone there and now was there to kill her.


	23. Chapter 23

Note: The only character I do not own in this story is The Undertaker.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Mark had just gotten inside of the warehouse with his men when he was greeted with the grim realization that Devil was not there at all. He made his way around the area while the team he had come there with spread out around the vicinity in order to look for any type of clue. He couldn't help but feel really annoyed at the fact that he had decided to leave Kristen at his apartment by herself while he went off on a wild goose chase. Mark just hoped that she would forgive him for having left her alone there.

His attention shifted from the thoughts going through his mind to a spot where there seemed to be a journal in a spot by an old mattress. Mark walked over and picked it up into one of his hands. He flipped through it, and noticed that it was the ramblings of Devil and the twisted thoughts he had in his head. It was an entry on a page that was wrote recently that caught his eye and had him to tense on the spot.

 _Detective Callaway thinks he is so smart. He probably believes that he is going to get to me here at my home. However, I will be gone by the time he gets here and be at his home where Kristen is waiting for me to come to her. I will feel such pleasure as I take her life from her more than I did from the other people I have killed, and I will relish in knowing that I have stopped the almighty detective from keeping her safe._

His heart sank as he knew in that moment that Devil was at his home and going after Kristen. The knowledge had him dropping the journal and racing in the direction of where he had come from. He completely ignored the shouting of the others that he was there with. The only thing that was on his mind was getting to his woman at his home before Devil could do anything to her.

Getting outside of the warehouse, Mark made sure that none of the other officers were out there where he was before he had himself to shift into the form of a cloud of bats and flew up into the night sky. He could take on the form of anything he desired himself to be, but he chose being a large group of bats since it would give him the ability to move quickly across the sky to where Kristen was.

 _I pray that I am not late. I can't let her be taken from me. I lost Katrin so long ago. I cannot lose the only other woman to come into my life who has opened my mind and heart once more to the idea that there was someone out there for me to be with. If that asshole has put one hand on her, I am going to rip his arm from his body and then use it to choke the life out of him._

Although the thoughts he was having were quite disturbing, there was no stopping them or the motivation that they were giving him when it came to punishing Devil for his attempt to take the life of the woman that he planned to have spend eternity with him. There was no stopping him in that area.

As he drew closer to the warehouse that he called his home, his hearing picked up on the frantic sound of Kristen's voice screaming out. She was in danger. He needed to get to her as quick as possible. The cloud that he was in the form started to descend down out of the sky to find Kristen having made her way onto the roof and Devil was there with her, trying to use some type of a device to kill her with.

The sight brought him to come racing down in his direction as he was taking on his form. He let out a fierce roar once he was close enough to make his appearance known prior to slamming his body down onto the assailant's form without hesitation. He brought himself to stand up so he could look down at him with unadulterated hatred for him in his gaze.

Every fiber of his being was full of nothing but anger as the man on the ground in front of him looked at him in fear for the first time in his life due to realizing that his life was about to be cut short with him there in his presence. Mark didn't bother try to hold himself back as he picked Devil up by the collar of the type he had on and brought him over to a side of the warehouse to where he was hanging in the air as he screamed to him.

"Don't drop me!" Devil pleaded to him. "Please don't drop me!"

"You only deserve death, you piece of shit." Mark hissed at him, letting his rage for him come out into his voice. "You chose to come after someone that I care very much about, and you will pay the price for what you have done." He kept his eyes on him as he found the fear he had been having towards him taking on a coy look to it to him as he spoke to him in a taunting fashion.

"You don't have the balls to drop me anyways."

"Is that so?"

"That is the-"

Before he could finish issuing his statement to him, Mark released his hands from where they had been holding him. He watched him go falling down from the roof top of the warehouse he lived in while he was screaming out and reaching out in desperation to catch onto something to keep him from making contact with the earth. His eyes watched his body travel all the way down until it made a sickening sound against the pavement and his screams were no longer able to be heard anymore.

 _Proved you wrong, you piece of shit._

His attention shifted from the dead man on the ground over to where a shocked Kristen was. She had seen him come down out of the sky like he had and dealt with Devil in the quickest possible way that would ensure they wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. He moved himself over to where she was and extended a hand to her. Mark waited for her to take his hand before he brought her to stand up in front of him. He gazed into her eyes from where he was standing while one of his hands cupped a side of her face. Drawing in a breath of air, Mark spoke to her from his heart, being completely honest with her.

"Kristen, I am not a normal guy. I...I have been around for more than seven hundred years, and I depend on the blood source I have in my refrigerator to keep myself from experiencing blood lusts that could have me to become as bad as Devil was towards you. I am an elder vampire. Although I haven't loved a woman for a very long time...I find myself falling deep in love with you from I first saw you. If you will have me, I will shower you with all the affection, protection, and caring that you deserve to have."


	24. Chapter 24

Note: The only character I do not own in this story is The Undertaker.

Chapter Twenty-Four

There were a couple of things that Kristen realized in that moment as she stood there with him cradling a side of her face in one of his hands. One thing being that the mysterious liquid she had took a drink of inside of the apartment had been in fact blood of some type that he drank on a day to day basis in order to keep his hunger in check, not some weird alcoholic drink that she had assumed it to be. The other thing that had made itself known to her in that instance was that the person who had been hired to protect her was in fact a vampire who had been around for a very long time and who had feelings for her that couldn't be hidden any longer.

She knew that he cared for her, but she wasn't aware as to how strongly those emotions were. It was only when he spoke to her in the way that he had that she knew in that instance that he wanted her to stay there with him and that he would do everything he could in order for her to be happy with him. Although the fact that he happened to be a seven-hundred year old vampire that drank blood was a little nerve wrecking for her to deal with, there was no way that she could deny herself the emotions that were going through her body at that moment. He was the one that she belonged to and there was nowhere else on the planet she wanted to be more than right there with him.

Kristen took a few seconds to have her vocal chords to work before she could deliver her response back to him with her eyes gazing into his.

"Mark," she said, "there is not another man I want to be with right now than with you. In the short time that we have been around one another, I can clearly see that you wish to do all that you can to make me happy and have me to fele safe from someone else that wishes to only hurt me." She kept eye contact with him from where she stood while she found him releasing a heavy sigh from his mouth prior to pressing his forehead down against hers from where he stood while his voice became soft and a little heavier in response to her.

"You have just made me the happiest vampire on the planet, Kristen, by allowing me to be the one to be with you at your side, and I will do all that I can to give you the kind of life that you deserve to be living with me."

"There are a couple of things though I want to talk about."

"Of course."

"First, I have a question to ask you. Will at some point you turn me into a vampire?"

"I will only turn you into what I am when you are comfortable with the prospect of what will come with it when I do turn you. I won't force you into being what I am. It is completely your decision."

His answer gave her a little more relief when it came towards the idea of what would happen with that topic. She didn't know if he was going to turn her at that moment or if she had a say in it. Knowing that it was her decision had her to be a bit more relaxed with him as she went to bring up the other topic that she wanted to talk to him about.

"There is just one more thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"And that is?"

"How mad would you be if you were to find out that I had a little bit of the substance in one of your bottles in the refrigerator that you had put a cork in when I thought it was wine?"

She tried to sound as concerned as she could be but a little giggle slipped into her voice as she spoke to him out of thinking back to how she reacted to the taste of it and found it to be humorous now. Keeping her eyes on him, she was pleased to see Mark sharing her sense of humor as he drew her in more to him while he gave her an answer with his chuckle lying underneath the surface of his voice.

"Only if I have a reason to be worried about you liking the taste of it since I would have to get more of it if that was the case."

"You don't have to worry about that right now, Mark. I am not really fond of the taste of it."

"I guessed as much from the look on your face."

Her eyes lingered on his for a moment before they made their way down to the ground below when the sound of police sirens echoed in the area. The visual of Devil's body lying on the ground on his back with his blood surrounding his body started to make her stomach a little weak. It was a lot for her to take in all at once and caused her body to shiver a little from the sight of it. She only looked to the corpse for a few moments before finding Mark turning her to face him as he drew her into his embrace. Her arms clung to his body from where she stood with him on the roof top. Drawing in a breath of air, she relaxed herself with him and focused only on the knowledge that she had someone in her life that she could depend on now that the threat of their happiness being destroyed was eradicated.

The End


End file.
